YuGiOh! Heroes
by Navek
Summary: When a Duel spirit enters our world, a team of duelists will have become heroes. With a tournament on the way and a corrupt organization chasing after them, they're in for the adventure of a lifetime. OCs accepted.
1. Chapter 1

**When five duelist meet each other and rescue a duel spirit, they will rise up to the challenge and become true heroes. **

Effect key:

This fic will use many effects for duels. To stop any repetition, here are the following effects.

Normal or Special Summoning: Blue summon portal from 5Ds

Destruction: Breaking into pixels effect from GX

Ritual Summon: Varies

Fusion Summon: GX Swirl effect

Advance Summon: Rainbow Gate effect from 5Ds

Synchro Summon: Same Process from 5Ds. Number of gates and stars depend on the levels of the monsters

Summon from the graveyard: Double Purple Magic Portal effect from ZEXAL

Exceed Summon: Red swirling portal for regular exceed. Cosmic portal for numbers.

Removed from play: Up into a gray swirling cloud-like portal effect from 5D's

Spell Card Activation: ZEXAL effect

Traps and Quickplay spells: Classic Flip-Up. Turn around reveal for turbo duels

Set card: ZEXAL effect, but they will vanish during Turbo Duels.

Offering by effect (Mystik Wok, etc): Fade into pixels effect from 5Ds

Also, if people want to know what the cards look like, go to the yugioh wiki and search it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter 1: The Mechanic & The Warrior

New York City. The city that never sleeps. As the cars were zooming through the streets and people were walking by, a truly fascinating event was transpiring.

"Huh,huh,huh,huh..."

A small girl adorned in white & blue robes, a hat with 3 points with a blue emblem on it, silver hair, brown eyes was running for her life. She was being chased by a ferocious monster. If any duelist saw it, they could undoubtedly recognize it as the Hitotsu-Me Giant. As the one-eyed ogre closed in, the girl turned around. A light flashed in her hand. When the light faded to reveal a small wand in same color as her clothing.

"GO AWAY!", the girl yelled. A large beam of light surrounded the creature before he disintegrated. The girl ran out of the alley she was in. As she surveyed her surroundings, one thought ran through her head with a sigh, "_I am definitely not home anymore." _

In another part of town, a young man entered a bar. He had wild & shaggy black hair that went down to his neck, hazel eyes, and an average build with some muscles. He wore a plain red t-shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans, white tennis shoes and a faded blue denim jacket. On his belt was a black deck box signaling he was a duelist. He looked around and sat at the bar. "What can get ya mac?", the bartender asked. "1 Landshark please." The boy replied. As the bartender looked for the drink, the boy asked, "Do you know anyone who works on Duel Runners?" "Well, there is this rumor going around about a kid in Brooklyn. He graduated from the local Duel Academy a year ago. They say if you beat him in a duel, you get half price on your runner." "Is that so?" The young man asked as he drank his beer.

Scene Change

The mourning sun rises past the buildings of Brooklyn. The scene changes to a room decorated with Duel Monsters memorabilia. A time wizard clock ticked toward 8:00 AM as a song started to play.

_Woke up with yaw, it's dawning I'm still alive. Turned on my radio to start up new day. As goddamn D.J.s chattered how to survive, Amazing news got over on the air wave. _

While music played, a boy with brown hair and green eyes rose out of bed and dressed. He put on a pair of fingerless gloves, a black t-shirt, a dogtag, a pair of jean shorts and black & white sneakers. When he was down changing, he started to dance to the music.

_Tonight! Love is rationed. Tonight! Across the nation. Tonight! Love infect worldwide. Almost another day._

At the end of the line he the top of the clock and the music stopped.

_My name is Ezekiel Hudson. Most people call me Zeke. You noticed all the Duel Monsters stuff in my room. Well, ever since I was a kid, I loved dueling. And when I discovered Turbo Dueling, I wanted everyone to experience it. That's why I build Duel Runners. And why I have the half price policy at my store. Although, no ones ever tried to duel me. But one day, I'm going to duel the best and be the best._

The scene changes to him fixing his green duel runner. It looked like Rex Goodwin's runner. While he was tinkering away, a bell rang through the garage signaling he had a customer. "Just a sec!", he yelled. He ran up to the store. In the store was the same man from the bar scene. "Hello.", Zeke said excitingly. "Welcome to Zeke's auto-shop. My name is Ezekiel Hudson. But most people call me Zeke. How can I help?"

"Ya, I heard you build runners?"

"That is correct sir."

"Well here's my design." He handed Zeke a piece of paper. When he looked at it his eyes widened.

"Wow. Is that 2 wheels in the front?"

"Yup."

"I'm guessing the pipes in the back mean you want an Over Boost system. Am I right?" "Yup."

Zeke went behind the counter and started calculating on the register. "Let's see.. Over Boost system and Dual front wheels and considering the fact this is an entirely new runner built from scratch... That come up to... $1500."

"What!" the man yelled. Then he thought about what the bartender said. "Hey, is true that you cut the price in half if someone beats you in duel?" Zeke had a surprised look on his face. "You mean you actually duel me?" "Sure." "Alright!" Zeke shouted as he pumped his hands in the air. "Ok. Meet me out back and bring your A-Game." As Zeke ran to the back of the store, the man sweat dropped and thought, "What a weird kid."

Scene Change

The Arena at the back of the shop had drawn-in arena shapes in the dirt. While one side lead to the back of the building, the other side lead to the street where people and cars went by. On left stood the as-of-yet- unnamed man and on the right was Zeke.

"By the way, I didn't catch your name." Zeke said.

"It's John. John McBain." the Man replied.

"OK John. Let's do this!" Zeke yelled as he through a small green device in the air. The device expanded into a square tablet like device. While was in the air, Zeke put on green wrist device and two square holders on the right side of his belt. The tablet landed and attached to the wrist device as five card slots and a deck zone appeared on the tablet. Zeke shoved his deck into the deck zone and it auto-shuffled. "D-Pad Set!" He then put on black headset with a green vizor on his left side. "D-Gazer, Set!"

John did the same process, but without yelling. His D-Pad was blue and his D-Gazer was silver with a red vizor.

"_AR Vision. Link Complete."_

A stream of data surrounded the area around the two duelists. The data faded and the people and cars from the street vanished. This was the Altered Reality. An invention made by Konami to make the monsters movements more realistic, let the players focus on the duel and to make duels more exciting. A holographic coin appeared in the middle.

"I call heads!" Zeke said. The coin flipped in the air and landed on heads. "Alright! I go first."

John smirked," Okay then.

"LET'S DUEL!" they both yelled.

**Zeke (LP: 4000)/ John ( LP: 4000)**

"Here I go." Zeke drew. "I activate the continuous spell card _Machina Armored Unit_. Now when a Machine-Type monster is destroyed in battle, I can bring out another machine with the same attribute and less attack points. Now I summon _Genex Worker_." (1200/1200) Now I activate Worker's effect. By releasing him, I can summon another Genex monster from my hand. So I summon _Genex Solar_!" (2500/1500)

"_A Level 7 monster on the first turn? Not bad." _John thought.

"I set a card," Zeke said as a facedown card appeared behind Solar "And end my turn."

"My turn." John drew. "I activate _Hand Destruction_. Now we discard 2 cards and draw 2 cards." John discarded The Immortal Bushi and Attack Gainer while Zeke discarded Domino Effect and R-Genex Crusher. Then they drew 2 cards. "Now I summon _Marauding Captain_. (1200/400) And when he comes out I an summon one of his Level 4 or lower friends from my hand. Come on out, _Sword Master!" _(1200/0) Now I tune Sword Master to Marauding Captain to Synchro Summon _Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth_. (2600/800) Now Gaia Knight, take out Solar with Twin-Spiral Slash." Gaia ran toward Genex Solar and stabbed him through the chest with both of his lances. **Zeke (LP: 3900) **As Solar went down, Some people saw the 2 duelists and put on their D-Gazers. "Hey. Isn't that the auto shop kid?"

"Solar might have been scraped, but now I can use my Armored Unit to summon Genex Neutron. (1800/1200)"

"I end my turn."

"My turn." Zeke drew. "I play the continuous spell card _Fragment of Greed_." A small piece of the Jar of Greed appeared. "But it doesn't kick in until later. Now I summon the Tuner monster _Genex Controller. _(1400/1200) Now I tune Controller with Neutron." Controller transformed into 3 gates and Neutron turned into 3 stars, Zeke chanted, "_The Trinity of Power, Wisdom and Courage becomes One. Lead the way to victory, wielder of the Tri-Cannon. Accelerate, Genex Ally Triforce! (__2500__/2100) _Alright! I brought out my favorite monster! Now I can use his Light effect."

"Light effect?" John asked.

"Triforce gains a different ability depending on the attribute of his non-synchro material." Triforce plunged his hand to a grave summon portal. "Since I used a light monster as material, I can set a light monster from my graveyard." Triforce pulled out a card from the circle and set it on the field. More people started to gather around. "Now I equip Triforce with _7 Completed_ to increase his attack points by 700." A red glowing 7 appeared on Triforce's crest. (3200) "Now I take out Gaia Knight with Tri-Buster!" 3 beams of light fired from the cannon and collided into a single blast that incinerated Gaia Knight. **John (LP: 3600)**"I set a card and end my turn." Zeke a two finger salute to his opponent.

"My turn." John drew. "I activate _Monster Reborn_ to bring back Gaia Knight_. _Now I summon _Torapart. _(600/600) and tune them together to Synchro summon one of my favorites. _Colossal Fighter! _(2800/1000)

"Holy crap." Zeke muttered as he stared at the giant warrior in astonishment. However, he also saw spiritual versions of all of the monsters in his grave. The monsters were absorbed into Colossal Fighter. (3400)

"My Fighter gains 100 attack points for every warrior in any graveyard. Now I play _Nitro Unit._" A green bomb appeared on Triforce's back, it's weight making him kneel.

"_Joke's on him now. My trap will blow him away." _Zeke thought with a smile.

"Colossal Fighter, attack Genex Ally Triforce with Colossal Comet!" John shouted. As Colossal Fighter backed up his right hand and energy started to surge from it, John noticed the smile on his opponents face. "_With a smile like that, he probably has Sakurestu Armor or Mirror Force." _"Oh by way, when a monster synchro summoned by Torapart attacks, you can't activate Trap cards until the end of the damage step." he said while smirking.

"WHAT!" Zeke yelled.

The giant warrior socked the robot in the stomach as the bomb on the robots back started ticking. John pointed to the bomb. "When a monster equipped with Nitro Unit is destroyed, it's owner receives burn damage." A huge explosion blasted the surroundings. When the smoke cleared, John and Colossal Fighter were still standing while Zeke was bruised, burned and lying face-down in a small crater. **Zeke ****(LP: 500) **People in the crowd started talking and whispering. "That was freaking awesome." "That man must be a pro." "Is the auto kid alright?"

As the Genex player struggled to get up, John looked at him with an arrogant smile. "Why don't you just give up? My monster has over 3000 attack points, you can use traps against him and you only have 500 life points left. You can't win."

With one push, Zeke got up and to everyone's surprise, he was still smiling. "Why would I give up? This duel got exiting. I mean I've always wanted to take on a Colossal Fighter head on." The entire audience sweat dropped, including John. "Alright. Well try and fight back."

"Gladly. Thanks to Machina Armored Unit, I can summon _Genex Ally Bellflame_. (1700/1000) Now it's my move." Zeke drew as second piece appeared on the fragment. (Greed Counter: 1) "I activate _Soul Release _to remove 5 of your monsters in your graveyard from play. I pick Gaia Knight, Marauding Captain, Sword Master, Torapart and the Immortal Bushi. Meaning Colossal Fighter loses 500 attack points. (2900) And when cards in your graveyard get removed from play Genex Ally Bellflame gains 2 Genex Counters and 100 attack points for each counter." (2700)

"That's still not enough to beat my fighter."

"Then check this out." Zeke's set card flipped up. "I equip Bellflame with _Burning Fighting Spirit!_ Now when he battles a monster that's stronger than his original attack score, I can double his original points." Four silver rings appeared on Bellflame, two on his arms and two on his legs. "Now take down Colossal Fighter with Ally Flamethrower!" As Bellflame aimed his fire extinguisher at the fighter, the rings on his body light up in flames. (4400) The resulting fire incinerated the fighter, but it's owner seemed unfazed by it's death. **John (LP: 2100) **In a flash, Colossal Fighter returned to the field. "When Colossal Fighter is out fought, I can summon a warrior from my graveyard. And he himself is a warrior." Zeke frowned with that info as Bellflame powered down. (2700) "I end my turn."

"My move." John drew. "I activate _Mystical Space Typhoon _and destroy Burning Fighting Spirit." A tornado surrounded Bellflame and destroyed the rings on his body. "Now my Fighter can destroy your monster. Go Colossal Comet!" Colossal smashed Bellflame into the ground as Zeke covered himself . **Zeke (LP: 300) **Zeke raised his right arm in the air and a red cannon with an orange G appeared in his hand. "I win." "Huh?" "When Genex Ally Bellflame is destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard," Zeke said as he pointed the weapon at his opponent, "You take 300 points of damage for each Genex Counter on him." He pulled on the trigger and John was blasted by a beam on red energy.

**John (LP: 0) **A screen appeared in the middle of the screen. On the screen was a picture of Zeke giving a two finger salute with a word **WINNER** on the top as the ending buzzer rang. Data flashed through the environment as it returned to normal. Zeke's bruises and the crater he was standing in disappeared. The crowd cheered in a loud applause. Zeke walked toward toward John and helped him up.

"You were awesome. Thanks for the great duel."

John looked at Zeke and a smile appeared on his face. "You too. Guess I owe you $1500."

"Don't worry. By the end of the week, you'll see it was worth every penny." Zeke held out his hand.

John shook his hand and smiled. "I'll hold you to it."

_That day, I made a few fans, over 1000 bucks, some dueling experience and a new friend. And this only the start of my adventures to come._

Today's Featured cards are: Colossal Fighter, Machina Armored Unit, Torapart, Burning Fighting Spirit and Genex Ally Triforce.

The card of the day is Burning Fighting Spirit. A card that can bring a weak monster on level with some of the strongest monsters in the game if used right.

**It's me, Angel. In the next chapter, we see the first turbo duel of the story. I race against a shadowy figure who gains power when there's no cards in his hand. Next Time on Yu-Gi-Oh! Heroes: The light in the darkness. Let's out shine all the rest!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: No Hands Throw-down

During the night, a group of individuals gathered and searched an alley. This was the same alley where the girl with the wand fought the ogre. The 5 people were different as can be. One had a classic magician's costume with a red renaissance mask and blue eyes. (voice: Benjamin Diskin) A tall tan raven haired woman in a ninja outfit and silver eyes. (voice: Karen Strassman) An gray haired old man adorned in white regal robes, a gold cane and golden eyes. (voice: Leonard Nimoy) A brunette man in a western outfit (think Clint Eastwood's outfit from Cowboys VS Aliens) and a brown cowboy hat. (voice: Steve Blum) And finally, a young red eyed black haired man in a dark hood and jeans. (voice: David Gallagher) The young man was holding a blue orb. The orb glowwed brighter and brighter until it illuminated the entire alley.

"Well, she was definitely here." He looked at the charred ground. "And she didn't like the friend we sent her."

The old man sighed. "It just goes to show the pure brawn can't win against a Spellcaster."

The cowboy whistled. "Tough little philly ain't she."

"Just what about this girl makes her so important?" the ninja asked.

The magician started do giggle. "Because my dear, were looking a girl that turns from this," he held a Silent Magician LV4 card, "into this." he flipped the card around. When he turned the card around it was a Silent Magician LV8 card. "And if she can do this as a child, imagine how powerful she'll be when she fully matures. Hehehehehehhehe. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Scene Change

It was lunchtime at the New York Duel Academy. Unlike most academy's, this one had no uniforms so the students could were what they wanted as long as it wasn't inappropriate. The school was an average looking high school building. Outside two students were in the middle of a duel. On the left was a young man with spiky blue hair with a black tint and raven colored eyes. He was wearing a blue short-sleeved shirt with a raised collar, tan shorts, blue vans and a blue cap. His D-Gazer and D-Pad were black and his vizor was blue. On his field was Blackwing Armor Master, Black Whirlwind and a set card. On the right was a slightly petite of average height with silver-gray eyes, raven-black hair with crimson-red streaks, and light tan skin. She was wearing a black flannel T-shirt with a dark red jacket, white jeans and black convers. Her Gazer and Pad were orange and her vizor was cobalt. On her field were 4 crystals. Sapphire. Topaz. Cobalt. Emerald.

**Renji (LP: 1600) / Angel (LP: 2300)**

"Alright Angel. It's your move." The boy said. Angel drew her card and smiled. "Alright Renji, prepare to lose! I play..."

**Ding. Dong. Dong. Ding.**

The bell rang signaling lunch was over. "Alright. Kayuka. Christal. Get to class!" a teacher yelled.

Scene Change: After School

The sun was starting to set as Angel and Renji walked to their homes.

"I'm just saying that if the bell hadn't won I would've won. I drew a card you would have never seen coming." Angel smiled with confidence.

"You were about to play Crystal Abundance." Renji calmly stated. Angel's confident look became one of shock.

"How did you know?"

"You had 4 Crystal Beasts in your Spell/Trap zone and none your graveyard. You couldn't summon Rainbow Dragon so that's probably what you were going for. That's what most Crystal Beast duelists would usually try. But for all you know I could have had a Magic Jammer face-down."

"And how do you so much?"

"When you've watch every championship from 2005 to 2010, you tend to learn a few things. Angel you've got to learn to think outside the usual box and try moves your opponents wouldn't see coming. See Ya tomorrow."

_And with that, he walked away. As I walked home, Renji's word repeated over and over in my head. Was I so predictable that my opponent could see my moves ahead of time? Later that night I went for a ride to clear my head. _

A orange version of Yusei Go raced through the night lit streets of Queens. It's rider was none other than Angel. Being handy with Duel Mechanics, she was able to build her own runner without having to by one from Zeke. This runner was her pride and joy and her favorite possession next to her Rainbow Dragon. Meanwhile, about fifty block away, the cowboy from earlier walked out of a bar. As he walked up to a Harley-Davidson style runner, 2 men walked up to him and pulled a knife out. "Yo Old man. Give us da runna and everythang you got!" The cowboy smirked, "Excuse Me? I am being 'Mugged'?" "Damn right you being mugged nigga! You high or something? Now gives us the stuff or I'll.." Before he could finish talking, a revolver was shoved in the mouth of each thug. The cowboy had his fingers on the triggers. "Now boys. It ain't polite to steal." Angel stopped her runner as she she saw the scene at the bar. From her point of view, it looked like two thugs were mugging a ... cowboy? The two thugs ran for their lives shouting obscenities. "And it ain't polite to spy on other people young lady." Angel jumped in shock.

"You knew I was here?"

"I could hear you coming a mile away." He looked at her runner. "She's a piece of work. You make her yourself?"

"Yep. Right down to the paint job."

"You seam like an interesting little thing." The man mounted his runner and put on a black D-Gazer with a purple vizor. "The name's Jeremiah. How bout you duel me?"

"Call me Angel. And I accept."

They both pressed a button on their runners.

_Duel Mode Engaged. Auto Pilot Standby. AR Vision. Link Complete._

The runners shot off to the corner. Before Angel could really begin to speed up, Jeremiah beat her to the first turn. "_What incredible speed."_

"Looks like I get to go first!"

"Just because you get to go first doesn't mean you'll win!"

"LET'S DUEL!" they both shouted.

I will be using the rules of the 5Ds manga in a turbo duel. Meaning Speed World is not activated and there a no Speed Counters. I personally think this is cooler.

**Angel (LP: 4000) / Jeremiah (LP: 4000)**

"My turn!" Jeremiah drew. "I'll start off by summoning _Infernity Guardian _(1200/1700) and playing the continuous spell _Soul Absorption. _Now when card is removed from play, I get 500 life points. I'll set a card and end my turn. Your move Angie."

"It's ANGEL! My move!" She drew. "I summon _Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger! _(1600/1000) Now attack Infernity Guardian." As Topaz was about to pounce an yellow glow surrounded him. (2000) "When Topaz attacks one of your monsters, he gains 400 attack points."

As Topaz jumped toward Infernity Guardian, Jeremiah face down lift. "I play the continuous trap _Phantom Hand! _Now since I gots me an Infernity monster, I can remove my entire hand from play until my next Standby Phase." The cards in his hand vanished. "And now Soul Absorption kicks in!." A green aura surrounded him as he sped up. **Jeremiah (LP: 5500)**

"So what. Your Guardian's still just a chew toy for my tiger." Topaz clawed at the strange monster but it was still standing. **Jeremiah (LP: 4700)** "What? But how!"

Jeremiah smirked. "That's the beauty of these Infernity creatures. They power up when I got nothing to throw down. So with no cards in my hand, my Guardian can't be destroyed in battle or by card effects."

Angel scowled. "Then I set a card and end my turn."

"My turn!" He drew. "Since I just drew this card while I have nothing, I can special summon him. Get along, _Infernity Archfiend! _(1800/1200) And since I still got no cards in my hand when I summon him, I can add another Infernity monster to my hand." A card slipped out of his deck and into his hand as his cards came back. "Now I'll throw-down another continuous spell. This one's called _Infernity Launcher! _And it lets me send 1 Infernity monster from my hand to the grave." He discarded a card. "Now I use Phantom Hand and switch Infernity Guardian to defense position. Your move!" **Jeremiah (LP: 5700)**

"_Why didn't he attack? Topaz only powers up when he's the attacker, not the attacke. What's he planning?" _"My turn." She drew. "I summon _Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat! _(1200/400) And I equip her with _Crystal Release. _Boosting her attack power by 800 points. (2000) Also she can attack you directly for half the damage." The cat jumped past Jeremiah's monsters and clawed at him. **Jeremiah (LP: 4700) **"Now I'll have Topaz take out your Archfiend!"

After Topaz bit Archfiend into oblivion, a grave summon portal appeared in the destroyed monster's place. "When I have no hand and an Infernity monster bites the dust, I can summon _Infernity Avenger _from my graveyard and make his level that of the destroyed monster." (LV: 4)

"I that case I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Soul Absorption." A whirlwind destroyed the spell. "Now you won't be gaining anymore life points. I set a card and end my turn."

"My move!" Jeremiah drew and his hand returned. "Time to bring out the big guns! I tune Infernity Avenger to Infernity Guardian." As the synchro process began, Jeremiah started to chant. "_When the curtain of darkness descends down, the eyes of the underworld will open. Swoop down, darkness. Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Hundred Eyes Dragon !_" (3000/2500)

"OK. That is without a doubt the freakiest Synchro Monster I have ever seen."

"Why thank you Missy. Now I use his ability to remove a DARK effect monster in my graveyard from play so my Dragon can get it's powers. So by removing Infernity Guardian and activating Phantom Hand, my dragon can't be destroyed by your face downs." An image of Infernity Guardian appeared in the eye on it's crest.

"_He thinks I have cards can destroy his dragon set? Maybe I'm not so predictable after all." _Angel smiled.

"Now Hundred Eyes Dragon, destroy Topaz Tiger with Infernity Sight Stream!" Beams of energy appeared out of every of the creature's eyes and incinerated the tiger.

"I activate _Crystal Pair._ When a Crystal Beast monster is destroyed, I take no battle damage and I get to put a Crystal Beast monster from my deck to my Spell/Trap card zone as a continuous spell." A cobalt crystal appeared on Angel's field. "I activate _Gem Flash Energy. _Nowduring each of my standby phases, you take damage equal to the number of continuous spells x300. My turn!" Angel drew and a red aura surrounded Jeremiah. **Jeremiah (LP: 4100) **"I summon set a monster.Now my cat attacks you directly!" **Jeremiah (LP: 3100) **"I end my turn."

"My turn!" Jeremiah drew and his hand reappeared. "I activate Infernity Launcher." He discarded. "Now I activate Phantom Hand and remove the Infernity Destroyer to give Hundred Eyes Dragon his effect. So when he destroys a monster, you take 1600 points of damage. Now destroy her kitty!" **Angel (LP: 1400) **"Well I activate the effect of Crystal Release and add a Crystal Beast to my spell/trap zone." An emerald crystal appeared. "My turn!" She drew and Gem Flash Energy activated. **Jeremiah (LP: 2200)** "Time to end this! I Flip summon _Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth. _(1700/1600) Now I summon _Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus! _(1800/1200) Now I use his effect to add a Crystal Beast to my spell/trap zone." A ruby crystal appeared on the field. "Here we go. With 2 Crystal Beast in the graveyard and 5 on the field, I can summon my favorite monster!" 7 beams of different colors beamed into the sky and formed a giant serpentine dragon. "Let's shine out all the rest! _RAINBOW DRAGON!" _(4000/0)

"Phew. That is by far the biggest Dragon I've ever seen."

"Well he's about to get bigger. By sending every Crystal Beast on my field to the graveyard, he gets 1000 attack points for each one. Go Rainbow Overdrive!" The crystals and the 2 monsters on the field flew into the dragon which in turned glowwed with massive energy. (9000) Jeremiah might have started to panic.

"9000 attack points! HOLY MOTHER^%^% #*%#*^#($!"

"Rainbow Dragon, end this with Rainbow Refraction!" The dragon released a large beam of light than engulfed Hundred Eye Dragon and it's owner.

**Jeremiah (LP: 0)**

The winning buzzer rang and the 2 runners stopped.

"Well that was hell of a duel. You a pro?"

"Not yet sir."

"You should be. See you around." And he sped off. Angel went off the other direction.

_I was happy that I won against a duelist that powerful and that I made a friend. If only I had know what he was really like._

Today's Featured Cards:

Rainbow Dragon, Phantom Hand, Infernity Avenger, Crystal Pair and Hundred Eye Dragon

Today's main card is Rainbow Dragon. Easily one of the most powerful monsters in the game.

**Hello. My name's Sarah. A strange looking girl is being pursued by a … ninja? I don't know whats going on, but I won't let this injustice stand. Next Time: Rescue Battle! The Ninja who uses the Six Samurais? Whoever you little girl are I will protect you!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Rescue Battle! The Ninja Who Uses the Six Samurai?

It was morning in Upper Manhattan. In her apartment, A woman was brushing her long blonde shoulder-length hair in front of the mirror while humming a cheerful tune. She had light blue eyes and light tan skin tone. She was wearing a black leather jacket with the left sleeve rolled up, a purple tank top and black skinny jeans with rips in the front. When she finished brushing her hair, she tied it into a ponytail, grabbed her purse and left to buy groceries.

As she walked to the store, she saw 2 teens she always meet on her morning commute. Renji and Angel passed by. "Good Morning Ms. Carmichael." they said in unison. "Morning Renji. Angel." she said.

Meanwhile, in another part of town, Zeke was carrying a box of spare parts. He was walking back to his auto-shop. "So you go all the way to Manhattan to get Duel Runner parts?" John's voice was heard off-screen. "Yup, It's how I keep in shape and Manhattan has the best parts." Zeke responded. "OK. Then for what reason..." The screen expands to show that John was carrying another box with an annoyed look on his face. "do I have help?" "It's your runner." "Oh so not enough I paid 1500 buck for it?" "But with your help I'll be able to finish your runner by tomorrow." John sighed. "Alright."

Scene Change

The woman was walking back to her home. As she walked a small child bumped into her. She looked down on the child and thought, "_No Way. She looks just like Silent Magician." _"Hey are you OK?" The girl looked up at and then ran away. "Hey wait! What was that about?" She looked in the direction the girl was headed and saw a gray blur moving after her. "_What?" _She chased after the girl.

Girl and the blur ran into an alley. The girl stopped and the blur landed on the ground. The blur was the tall ninja from earlier. The girl pointed her staff at the ninja. (voice: Michelle Ruff) "Stay back mortal! I've got years worth of destructive magic and I'm not afraid to use it!" With lighting fast speed, the ninja threw a collar at the girl and it attached to her neck. The ninja pressed at button on her wrist and the girl was shocked to unconsciousness. The woman saw this. "_W..what is she doing to her?" _

"Stop it!" The ninja turned around and saw the woman. "She just a child! Why are you doing this?" The ninja looked away from her. "It's none of your business." "The hell it is! I won't let anyone who picks on children get away!" The ninja looked into the woman's eyes. "_She shows no fear. She won't back down. And I can't kill her. It's against my orders." _She looked at the woman's belt and saw a deck box. "_She's a duelist. That might work." _

"What's your name?" The woman looked the ninja strait in the eyes. "I'm Sarah." "Alright Sarah. My name is Mitsukai. Here is my offer. We duel. If I win, you forget what happened here. If you win a let the girl go free. So, do you accept my conditions?" Sarah nodded. "Excellent."

Mitsukai did a couple of hand signs. "Ninja Transformation: Duel Mode!" Smoke surrounded Mitsukai, and when it cleared she was wearing a black t-shirt with the Japanese kanji for duel on the front, black skinny jeans and a pair of combat boots. She had a Silver D-Pad and a Silver D-Gazer with a yellow vizor. Sarah pulled her red D-Pad out of her purse an put on her red D-Gazer with a pink vizor.

_AR Vision. Link Complete._

"LET'S DUEL!" they both yelled.

**Sarah (LP: 4000)/ Mitsukai (LP: 4000)**

"I'll go first. Draw!" Sarah drew. "I set a monster and a face down. That will do for now."

"My turn." Mitsukai drew. "I summon _Legendary Six Samurai – Kageki. _(200/2000) And when he's normal summoned, I can summon another Six Samurai monster from my hand. Make way for _The Six Samurai – Irou. _(1700/1200) And since there's another Six Samurai on the field, Kageki gains 1500 attack points." Kageki glew with energy. (1700) "Now I play the _Cross Attack _spell card. Since I have 2 monsters with the same attack score, one of those monsters can attack my opponent directly but the other can't attack this turn. Go Irou! Kuroi Slash!"

Black energy surrounded Irou's blade. He jumped past Sarah's set monster and raised his sword. Sarah used her D-Pad to block Irou's attack.

"Well I won't stand for this." Sarah's face down lifted. "I activate the trap card _Damage Diet! _This card halves the battle damage I take this turn."

Irou returned to Mitsukai's side. "Well then. I set a card and end my turn."

**Sarah (LP: 3150)/ Mitsukai (LP: 4000)**

"My turn. Draw! I flip-summon _Skelengel. _(900/400) Now I can use his Flip-Effect to draw a card." She drew. "I play the spell card _Photon Lead. _This let's me special summon a Level 4 or lower LIGHT monster from my hand. So I special summon _Gellenduo. _(1700/0) And Gellenduo count as 2 tribute monsters for a LIGHT Fairy-type monster. So I release Gellenduo to advance summon _Athena! _(2600/800) Now I'll Athena attack Irou with Wisdom Slash!"

Athena charged forward and sliced Irou down the middle. As Irou dissipated, Mitsukai's face-down lifted.

"I activate _Shien's Scheme. _This trap can only be activated if one of Six Samurai monsters is destroyed in battle. I can now summon 2 Six Samurai Monsters from my hand. Behold, _The Six Samurai – Nisashi _(1400/700) and _The Six Samurai – Yaichi." _(1300/800)

Sarah grunted. "I set a card and end my turn."

**Sarah (LP: 3150)/ Mitsukai (LP: 3100)**

"My turn. Draw. Now I activate Yaichi's effect. Since I have another Six Samurai monster on the field, I can destroy 1 set card in your spell and trap card zone." Yaichi vanished and reappeared in the air above Sarah's face-down card.

"I activate my trap card! _Threatening Roar_!" A loud roar surrounded the samurais. "Now you can't attack me this turn."

Now I activate _Six Strike – Triple Impact. _Since I have 3 Six Samurai monsters on the field, I can destroy all of your monsters." 3 portals appeared near Athena and Skelengel. A sword flew out of the portals a skewered the fairies. "I set a card and end my turn."

**Sarah (LP: 3150)/ Mitsukai (LP: 3100)**

"My turn. Draw! I activate _Swords of Revealing Light." _3 glowing swords appeared on Mitsukai's side of the field. Now for 3 of turns, you can't attack. I set a card and end my turn."

Mitsukai smirked. "_She's a fighter. I like that." _"My turn. Draw! Since I can't do any thing I end my turn."

"My turn. Draw! I activate my _Reckless Greed _trap so I can draw 2 cards. I play _Dark Hole!" _A large black hole appeared and sucked all the samurais up.

"Now I activate _Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen. _Now since I have no monsters on the field, I can summon a Fairy monsters from my hand. I summon _Splendid Venus! _(2800/2400) Now I activate _Rush Recklessly _to increase Venus' attack power by 700. (3500) Venus! End this with Divine Blast!" Venus pointed her staff at the ninja. Venus fired a light from her staff and obliterated the rest of her life points.

**Sarah (LP: 3150)/Mitsukai (LP: 0)**

Mitsukai got up, pressed a button on her D-Pad and the collar on the girl flew off. "You won. You are an extremely powerful duelist. But tell me something. You no nothing about this child and yet you were willing to risk yourself. Why?"

Sarah picked up the girl and cradled the child in her arms. "Because I don't tolerate evil of any kind. And that goes double for people who pick on children."

Mitsukai did a few hand signs and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sarah started to walked back to her apartment.

Scene Change: 8:54 pm

The girl woke up from her sleep and she was in an apartment. _"What happened? All I remember was that I was beaning shocked by that ninja lady." _She saw Sarah walking to her with a cup of tea. "So you finally woke up. I was starting to get worried." Sarah saw the girl was a little edgy. She smiled and patted her head. "Don't worry. That mean ninja lady won't hurt you again." The girl looked up at Sarah. She smiled. "Thank you." "But I should know. Why was that lady after you?" The girl's face became filled with fright and she looked away and shock her head no. "Why not?" "Because if I tell you, you'll be in danger." "Then when that danger comes, I'll protect you no matter what." The girl looked and saw that Sarah's showed no hint of fear. "Alright, My name is Cassandra. I'm what you humans would call a Duel Spirit."

Scene Change

A business room was filled with Jeremiah, Mitsukai and rest of their accomplices. The old man was blowing his corker.

"WHAT! You had the spirit and you let some blond hussy take her!"

"She bested me in a duel. She won the child fairly."

The magician chuckled. "She's right Abelard. If a duelist has no pride, than he or she has nothing."

Scene Change: Brooklyn Bridge 10:07 AM

2 Duel Runners were zooming onto the bridge one was of the riders was Zeke on his dark green runner while wearing a black helmet with a green vizor.. The second was John on a dark blue version of Primo's Terrible Omen and wearing a blue helmet with a silver vizor. They both pressed a button on their runners and a new path appeared on the bridge with a duel lane rose out of the water and connected with the bridge. The 2 runners zoomed onto the duel lane. Zeke looked at John.

"Well this looks like a good place to test the runner."

"That and have a rematch."

Zeke laughed. "Your not going to let that go are you?"

John smirked. "Not on your life."

"Then let's do this!"

_Duel Mode Engaged. Auto-Pilot standby. _

The data stream surrounded the world around them.

_AR Vision. Link Complete._

Zeke/John: "Ready! Set! Duel!"

Featured cards: Shien's Scheme, Valhalla Hall of the Fallen, Damage Diet, Splendid Venus, and Six Strike – Triple Impact.

Today's top card is Six Strike – Triple Impact. A card that can level the playing field if you have 3 Six Samurai monsters on the field.

**What's up? Zeke here. In the Next Chapter, Me and John have a rematch. This time we give it our all in a full throttle Turbo Duel as Sarah learns more about the Duel Spirit Cassandra. Next Time: Rematch! Petal to the Metal! Hear we go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Heroes: After defeating the Duel ninja Mitsukai, Sarah Carmichael saved the Duel Spirit known as Silent Magician whose real name is Cassandra. Meanwhile, Duel Mechanic Zeke and his friend John test the John's new Duel Runner in a Turbo Duel near the Brooklyn Bridge. **

Chapter 4: Rematch! Petal to the Metal!

**John (LP: 4000)/ Zeke (LP: 4000)**

As the two duelists raced through the Duel Lane, John observed his runners performance.

"_The balance is perfect. The traction is smooth and the acceleration is awesome. Zeke really did a good job."_

"Alright! Since you went first on the last duel, I make the first move. Draw!" John drew. "I summon _Twin-Sword Marauder! _(1600/1000) I set two cards and end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!" Zeke drew. "I summon _R-Genex Turbo! _(1500/1300) And when this guy is summoned, I can add a Level 1 Genex Monster to my hand." A card slipped out of his deck and Zeke added it to his hand. "And monster I added comes with a cool effect. Since I added this little guy to my hand due to the effect of a Genex monster, I can summon him. So come on out, _R-Genex Oracle! _(300/300) I activate the continuous spell card _Machine Assembly Line. _This gives every Machine-Type 200 ATK. (R-Genex Turbo: 1500 → 1700) Turbo, attack John's Marauder with Turbo Punch!"

The pipes on R-Genex Turbo exhausted smoke. The monster used the smoke as thrust and punched the Arabian-looking monster and it shattered. John's face-down lifted up.

"I activate the continuous trap card _Desperate Tag! _Since my attack position monster was destroyed in battle the damage is reduced to 0 and I can special summon a Level 4 or lower Warrior-Type monster from my hand. So I summon _Tune Warrior! _(1600/200)

"Well then I set a card and end my turn." The road lowered to the city and the runners were now tearing through the streets.

Meanwhile

Sarah and Cassandra were holding hands similar to how a mother walks with her daughter. Cassandra wore a blue sundress. There was no sign of the Magician she really was. As they were walking, Sarah thought back to the conversation they had last night.

_Flashback..._

"_A Duel Spirit?" Sarah asked._

"_Yes." "What does that mean?" "You see, back in the times of ancient, a ancient beings from my world visited Earth. The people of your world saw them and craved them in rock formations, walls and artifacts of this world. When the game you call Duel Monsters was first created, the creators saw these images and made them into cards. And the cards that weren't in stone form, they used images form ancient lore and inspiration from the technology of today."_

"_But if Duel Monsters live on another planet, how did you get here?"_

"_Well, some humans have discovered the secret of Duel Monsters. And they believe that they can use our powers to fulfill there own goals. About a week ago, a strange fellow used some kind inter-dimensional spell to bring me to this world. I used my magic to escape. For the last week, I've been chased by his lackeys."_

"_Mitsukai!" Sarah thought._

"_Well you don't have to worry about them." _

_Cassandra shook her head. "As much as I appreciate all you've done, You can't fight these guys on your own." The magician put her hand on her chin and thought of something. "My mentor once said that when faced with a powerful opponent, it's best to gather powerful allies to combat it. We need to gather powerful duelists like yourself." _

_Flashback end._

When they were walking, Sarah was deep in thought. _"Now how do I find good duelists? There's got to be millions of them in the city."_

Suddenly, Sarah saw two duel runners zooming through. She pulled her D-Gazer out of her purse and turned it on. Cassandra chanted silently and spellbinding circle appeared in her left eye. This allowed her to see the altered reality without using a D-Gazer. Sarah turned her D-Pad on and saw Zeke and John's fields.

"Come on we need to get to higher ground."

Back to the Duel

"_Alright. All need to do is draw a Level 4 non-tuner monster." _John thought. "My turn! Draw!" John drew his card and smiled. "I summon _Search Striker. _(1600/1200) I didn't get to do this in your last duel Zeke. While Colossal Fighter was one of my strongest synchros, I'll bring out my personal favorite monster. I tune Search Striker with Tune Warrior." As the synchro summon process went on John chanted, "_I call upon the warrior who channels the power of storm! Synchro Summon! Strike Down, Lightning Warrior!" _(2400/1200)

"_Wow! Is everyone of John's synchros this awesome?" _Zeke thought.

"I activate my trap card." John's 2nd set card lifted. "_Miracle Locus. _Now you draw a card and Lightning Warrior gains 1000 ATK. (2400 → 3400) Plus, he can take on both your monsters. However, you take no battle damage this turn."

As Zeke drew his card, he pondered, "_Why would he use such a one-sided card?"_

"Lightning Warrior, attack R-Genex Turbo and R-Genex Oracle with Lightning Punisher!" Lightning surged around the warrior's fists before he punched Turbo and Oracle.

"Now since you destroyed a Machine-Type monster, my spell card gains 2 Junk counters." (Machine Assembly Line: JC 2)"

"Well now my warrior's effect activates. When he destroys 1 of your monsters in battle, you take 300 damage for every hand in your hand. You've got 3 so that's 900 damage. And it's doubled since I destroyed 2 of your monsters. Go Lightning Ray!" The diamond on Lightning Warrior's chest glowed and shot a bolt of light at Zeke's runner. **Zeke (LP: 2200) **Zeke's runner slowed down. "I set a card and end my turn." (Lightning Warrior: (3400 → 2400)

"_As excepted, John's got me in a bind." _He looked at his cards and placed his hand on top of his deck. "_Time to get out of it." _"It's my turn. Draw. I activate the continuous trap _Cyber Summon Blaster. _Now when I special summon a Machine-Type monster, you take 300 damage. I summon _Genex Recycled. _(200 → 400/400) Now I activate the spell card _Mind Control. _This let's me take one of your monsters on the grounds that it can't attack or be used for an advance summon and I give it back at the end of my turn." Puppet strings surrounded Lightning Warrior before he transported to Zeke's side. "Now I tune Lightning Warrior with Genex Recycled. _The world of speed will make way for a new runner. Synchro Summon! Accelerate, Genex Ally Axel! _(2600 → 2800/1000) Now my blaster activates. **John (LP: ****3700) **Axel, attack John directly with Ally Power Kick!"

As Axel prepared it's attack, John set card lifted. "I activate the trap _Reinforce Truth _to special summon a Level 2 or lower Warrior-Type monster from my deck. I special summon Fortress Warrior in Defense position." (600/1200) "OK then, Axel attack Fortress Warrior." The thrusters on Axel's back ignited and the Genex synchro raced forward. Fortress Warrior lifted his pad to block the attack and brushed off Axel.

"Once per turn, Fortress Warrior can't be destroyed in battle."

"Damn it! I set a card and end my turn."

Meanwhile, Sarah and Cassandra were watching the duel from the top of a building. They both had their own thoughts on the turbo duel.

"_I can sense their dueling spirit from here_." The magician thought.

"_These guys are really good." _Sarah thought.

"My turn. Draw." John drew. "I activate _Magic Planter. _By sending Desperate Tag to the graveyard, I can draw 2 cards. Now I summon _Absolute Crusader. _(1800/1200) Now I release my Crusader to Special Summon _Turret Warrior! _(1200/2000) And now Turret Warrior gain ATK equal to Absolute Crusader's original ATK score. (1200 → 3000) Now destroy Genex Ally Axel!"

The revolvers on Turret Warrior's shoulders glowed and shot at Axel. Zeke's face-down lifted and two cylinders appeared. "I activate _Magic Cylinder! _This card negates your monsters attack and you take damage equal to it's ATK." The blast went in the left cylinder and shot out of the right cylinder and hit John head on and slowed his runner down until Zeke passed him. **John (LP: 700) **

"You've just sealed our defeat. I activate the quick-play spell _Double or Nothing! _When a monsters attack is negated, its ATK doubles and it can attack again. (3000 → 6000) Time to end this with Revolver Shot!" Turret Warrior fired a large blast that consumed Axel and Zeke.

**Zeke (LP: 0)**

The final buzzer rang. Zeke and John's runners stopped. A holo-shield with John and the word WINNER on it flashed as the Altered Reality faded. John smirked at Zeke.

"And that makes the score 1 to 1. And the runner's performance was amazing."

"Well I pride myself on my work." the Mechanic smiled. Than a light-blub appeared by head. "Hey. How about this? The last one back the shop has to buy lunch."

"Your on!" They revved their runners and shot forward.

Back at the building, Cassandra had a smile on her face. "Sarah, I think we found our first recruits."

Today's Featured Cards: Lightning Warrior, Genex Ally Axel, Double or Nothing!, Desperate Tag and Fortress Warrior.

Today's top card is Lightning Warrior. John's favorite Synchro Monster and the ability to cause effect damage depending the cards in your opponent's hand.

**Hey there. Renji here to bring you a new adventure. In the Next Chapter, in enter a tournament at the local card shop. Rumor has it that referee that see duel spirits and has a deck that can take out anyone you uses an Archetype. So my Blackwings have their work cut out for them. Next Time: Card Shop Clash! Blackwing Synchro VS Anti-Meta Exceed! Let's Duel!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Card Shop Clash! Blackwing Synchro VS Anti-Meta Exceed!

The scene is a card shop named Duel World. In the card shop, we see a Tall, Brown haired, brown eyed young man. He wore a Jean Jacket, over top a shirt with the logo of the card store with three level stars on it with jeans and sneakers. (Voice: David Willis) He opened a packed labeled "Photon Shockwave." As he looked through the cards he found one and held it up. "Black Ray Lancer. Definitely adding this."

Time Change 10:00 AM

Many people were gathered around the card shop as the young man grabbed a microphone. "Welcome duelist young and old the Duel World Bi-Monthly Structure Deck Tournament. I'm your referee Tom Stillman. Whoever wins today gets to take home a free Structure Deck of their choice. Now let's duel!" As the duelists started to prepare their D-Pads, 6 spirits only visible to Tom appeared near him. They were the 6 charmers. Hiita (Voice: Cindy Robinson (kukaku voice)), Eria (Voice : Kate Higgins), Aussa (Voice: Priscilla Everett), Wynn (Voice: Young Stephanie Sheh), Dharc (Voice: Steve Staley) and Lynna (Voice: Cindy Robinson kiyone voice).

Hiita: This so boring! Why do we have to watch from the sidelines?

Dharc: Because that's what a referee is suppose to do.

Wynn: Besides Tom could probably take these guys out in one turn.

Tom: Well I don't know about that.

Lynna: But fighting all these guys could be scary.

_You're probably wondering why these six spirits are hanging around me. Well when first came to New York, I saw a person throw away several common cards from The Lost Millenium Pack, where I heard the voices of the original four charmers. Taking them, I searched for other tossed cards, and forming a deck of common cards, dueled and defeated the person who through away the charmers_

_After taking the job at the card shop, I would occasionally use some of my own money to purchase card packs or structure decks to get new cards, but oftentimes would obtain cards from the 'discard bin' a bin that the card shop has where people place their unwanted common cards. This was how I found Dharc and Lynna. _

Meanwhile in the audience were 3 women. Angel was there to support Renji since his was entering the tournament and Sarah and Cassandra were there to recruit powerful duelists.

Montage time: We see several scenes of Renji with his Gazer and Pad on dueling and winning.

Renji: Go Phoenix Gearfried!

Scene Change

"Blow them away Simorgh!"

Scene Change

"End this, Endymion!"

Final Scene change we see Renji defeating his last opponent as their life points go down to zero.

Tom walked up with his mike again. "And we have a winner! From Duel Academy, give it up for Renji Kayuka!" The audience cheered. "Some come on and get your prize." Renji just nodded his head.

"No."

"What?"

"I heard you had a powerful Anti-Meta deck. So before I claim my prize, I want to do you with my real deck." Renji swapped the tournament deck with his real one.

While Tom was thinking, Aussa whispered in his ear. "This could be the perfect opportunity to test your new card." Tom smirked, "Alright, bring it on." He threw a device in the air that expanded into a Silver D-Pad. It attached to his wrist device. "D-Pad, Set!" He put on a Silver D-Gazer with a red vizor. "D-Gazer, Set!"

_AR Vision. Link Complete._

"DUEL!"

**Renji (LP: 4000) / Tom (LP: 4000)**

"The management has the right to go first." Tom said as he drew his card. "I set a monster and a card. My turn's done."

"My turn! Draw!" Renji drew. "I activate _Black Whirlwind. _Now when I normal summon a Blackwing monster, I can add a weaker Blackwing from my deck to my hand. And since you have a monster and I don't, I can summon this guy without releasing a monster. So fly _Blackwing – Sirocco the Dawn!" _(ATK: 2000) A card slipped from Renji's deck and he added it to his hand. "And since I already have a Blackwing on the field I can summon _Blackwing – Gale the Whirlwind. _(ATK: 1300) Sirocco attack his set monster!" Sirocco flapped his wings and flipped the monster face up, but it wasn't destroyed. (DEF: 500)

"My _Marshmallon _can't be destroyed in battle. And since you attacked me, you take 1000 damage!" Several blob-like bullets shot out from Marshmallon and hit Renji directly. **Renji (LP: 3000)**

"Then I set a card and end my turn."

Tom drew. Aussa whispered, "This is the perfect chance to try out your new weapon." Tom slapped a card onto his D-Pad. "I summon _Deep Diver. _(ATK: 1000) Then I equip Marshmallon to with the _Scroll of Bewitchment _and turn him onto a Water monster. Then I overlay these 2 monsters." Deep Diver and Marshmallon turned into blue streams of light and flew into the air. A red swirling portal opened in front of him and the streams swirled into it. Tom chanted, _"__As these two 3's forge the Overlay Network,_ _the__ultimate warrior is born. Metas, fear this monster's power! Exceed Summon, Cancel, Black Ray __Lancer!" _(ATK: 2100) "Lancer, slice Sirocco with Anti-Slash!" The exceed monster cut the larger Blackwing down the middle. **Renji (LP: 2900) **"I equip my Lancer with _Mist Body _and end my turn."

Renji drew. "I special summon _Blackwing – Bora the Spear. _(ATK: 1700) I'll use Gale's effect to halve your monster's attack." Gale flapped its wings and a blast of wind flew at the beast.

"I activate my Lancer's effect." One of the orbs flying around Black Ray Lancer flew into his chest. "Once per turn by getting rid of an overlay unit, I can negate 1 monster's effect." The Lancer flexed his muscles and the wind dissipated.

"Then I tune Bora the Spear with Gale the Whirlwind." As the process began, Renji chanted. "_Darkened gales, become the wings which will soar to heaven! Synchro Summon! Blackwing Armor Master!_" (ATK: 2500) "Now attack with Black Hurricane!"

Armor Master flew at Black Ray Lancer and striked it's chest. But due to the effect of Mist Body, the exceed monster survived. **Tom (LP: 3600) **

Renji smirked. "I end my turn."

Tom drew a card. "I activate my monster's effect to negate your monster's effect. Now I equip my monster with _Mage Power." _Energy flew into Black Ray Lancer. (ATK: 3600) "Attack Armor Master!"

Lancer rised into the air before descending and slashing Armor Master into oblivion. **Renji (LP: 1800)**

"Turn End."

Renji drew his card. "Time to end this. I activate _Foolish Burial _and send a monster from my deck to the graveyard. And the monster I sent was _Blackwing – Vayu the Emblem of Honor." _A phantom of Vayu and Sirocco appeared behind him. "By removing Vayu and another Blackwing monster from my graveyard, I can summon a Blackwing Synchro Monster from my Extra Deck." As Vayu turned into 1 ring that surrounded Sirocco, Renji chanted once again. "_Pitch-dark power, lodge in its great wings and stir up divine winds. Synchro Summon! Gust fiercely, Blackwing Armed Wing!"_ (ATK: 2300) "Now I play _Enemy Controller _and switch Lancer to defense position. (DEF: 3100) Then I remove the Wedge counter on him to reduce his scores to zero." (DEF: 0)

"Now Armed Wing, attack with Black Charge! And on top of the 500 ATK he gets from attack a defense position monster, I discard _Blackwing - Kalut the Moon Shadow _from my hand to increase his power from 1400 ATK." (4200 ATK) Armed Wing jumped into the air. He shot several rounds from his that stunned Black Ray Lancer before he slashed him. The blast knocked Tom onto his back. **Tom (LP: 0)**

Tom got up and shaked Renji's hand. "Great Duel dude." Meanwhile in the stands, Cassandra had a smile on her face.

Author's note: Sorry I took so long to update, but I've been typing up material for both this story and Dimensional Resonance. From now on, Expect regular updates for both stories from now on.

**John here. In the next chapter, Zeke and I help out a couple with a runaway son. And he is stubborn the only to knock some sense into him is for me to beat him in a Turbo Duel. Next time: ****Accel Sense: The runaway duelist, Flip. See ya. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Runaway Duelist

Location: Brooklyn

Time: 9:37 PM

It was late at night in and John was walking back to his apartment. As he walked down the streets, he heard the sound of a duel runner. When the runner zoomed past him, he was perplexed. The runner only had one wheel in the back and it was going as fast as some of the best runners.

Scene Change

Location: NY Duel Academy

Time: 2:02 PM

Angel & Renji were leaving through the school parking lot. However, when they got there, they saw something out of place.

"No way, a limo!" Angel exclaimed. She pressed her face on the glass to see if their was anyone inside.

All Renji was doing was sweatdroping and rubbing his neck nervously. "Uh, Angel.." "Not now." Suddenly a large shadow loomed over them. (Voice: Bob Carter) "What are you children doing to my car?" Renji & Angel slowly turned around. Behind them a large black-haired man with a stern look on his face. At that moment, Renji & Angel had the same thought. "_He's gonna kill us._"

_Meanwhile..._

Location: Zeke's Auto Shop

Time: 2:05 PM

Zeke was typing away on his computer behind the counter making a new engine schematic. John walked in. "Hey." "Sup." and with that they fist bumped.

"What can I do for you today?" Zeke asked. John looked up at a duel runner poster Zeke had on his wall.

"You worked on a lot of runners in Brooklyn, right?"

"How to do think I make rent?"

"Well have you ever worked on a runner that only had one wheel."

"A runner with one wheel?" A light bulb went up in Zeke's head. "Oh yea, Flip's runner." John looked at Zeke. "Weird kid. I've known him for four years and he's never told me his last name."

"Where does he live?"

"The local orphanage. Why do ask?" John started walking out the store with a smile on his face. "No reason." As John zoomed off on his runner, Zeke had a confused look on his face. "I feel like I've been used."

As John raced through the streets, he though about the Turbo Duelist he now knew as Flip. He thought about the look on Flip's face when he saw it for a split second. He knew it was the look of a determined duelist.

John stopped in front of a brown building. John walked in the door and the receptionist greeted him. "Hi. Welcome to the Home for Destitute Children. Are you looking to adopt?" "Not really. I'm looking for a kid called Flip. Is he here?" The receptionist pressed a button on her desk and the intercom turned on. "Flip, could you please come to the front?" A few minutes later, a thin spiky jet black-haired chocolate brown-eyed young man walked in. He was wearing gray cargo pants, black combat boots, a black shirt with the logo "Tool" on it and a navy blue unzipped hoodie with sleeves cut off from the forearms down. (Voice: Micah Solusod) He looked up a John.

"Who the hell are you?"

"The name's John, and I wanna duel you."

"What, why?"

"I saw you cruising the streets last night. You know what I saw. I saw a strong duelist with no opponent."

Flip smirked. "You got that right. I've beaten everyone here. Your on."

Scene Change

Location: Brooklyn Duel Arena

Time: 2: 36 PM

John & Flip were lined up at the starting line of the arena. Flip's runner was the Delta Eagle duel runner and he was wearing a helmet that looked like a Team Taiyo helmet.

_Duel Mode Engaged. Auto-Pilot Activate. AR Vision Link Complete._

As the countdown started, John looked at his opponent. "_Alright, lets see what this kid can do."_

At the final buzzer, the runners raced off.

**John (LP: 4000)/Flip (LP: 4000)**

"The green light's mine." John drew. "I set 2 cards and summon _Zubaba Knight." _Two set cards appeared and then disappeared. A summon portal opened and out came a warrior with gold & red armor with a red cape on his back. In his hands were two saw-like swords. As he struck a pose and yelled out, "ZUBABA!" (ATK: 1600)"I end my turn."

Flip drew his card. "Since you control a monster I don't, I can special summon _T.G. Striker." _Out of the summon portal came out a man in blue cybernetic armor. (ATK: 800) "And since I special summoned a Level 4 or lower monster, I can special summon _T.G. Warwolf." _Another cybernetic monster appeared on the field, but this monster could easily described as a werewolf cyborg. (ATK: 1200) "Now I tune my Warwolf with my Striker." T.G. Striker turned into 2 synchro gates and circled Warwolf. The cyber wolf was released from it outer frame into 3 stars. They lined up and turned into a tunnel of light.

"_Limiter Removal, Level Five! Regulator Open! Thruster Warm up, OK! Up Link Clear! Go! Synchro Summon! Come On! T.G. Hyper Librarian!" _

Out of the light came a magician in white & black robes and a cape. He was holding a tablet. (ATK: 2400) Needless to say, John was astonished. "_He's synchro summoned and he hasn't even normal summoned yet." _

"Hyper Librarian, slay that knight! Techno Magic Pulse!" the sorcerer waved his hand and symbol flew out from his tablet. The symbols flew toward Zubaba Knight, and pierced him threw the chest. The force caused Flip to zoomed past John.

**John (LP: 4000 → 3200)**

One of John's face-downs lifted. "Since you destroyed my monster, I can activate _Soul Rope. _Now by paying 1000 life points, I can summon a Level 4 monster from my deck."

**John (LP: 3200 → 2200) **

A card slipped out of John's deck. He grabbed the card and played. "Take the wheel, _Road Synchron." _A golden robot with wheels instead of legs started riding next to John's runner. (ATK: 1600)

"Fine then. I set a monster and card. Turn end."

"My turn. Draw!" He drew and added that card to his hand. "Now by send a card from my Spell/Trap zone to the graveyard, I can special _Card Breaker." _A bulge appeared on John's set card. It popped open and a tribal looking monster holding a staff with a giant green fist at the end flew out. (ATK: 100) "And since the card I sent to graveyard was _Limiter Overload, _I can special summon _Speed Warrior." _A new monster with gray armor and wheels on its legs raced onto the field. "Now I tune 3 monsters together."

Another Synchro process began, but this time with 4 gates and 4 stars."

"_Clustering hopes will evoke a new horizon. Become the path its light shines upon. Synchro Summon! Dash onward, Road Warrior!"_

Out of light came a royal looking monster in gold-silver armor with menacing looking claws and a large piece of road strapped on his back.

Flip's monster started to chant. "Since you synchro summoned in my Librarian's presence, I can draw a card." And he did.

"Well that's not going to help you. Road Warrior, attack T.G. Hyper Librarian with Lightning Claw!" Electricity crackled around the warrior's right claw. He zoomed forward.

"The card I just drew might not help me, but face-down will. I equip Hyper Librarian with _Gagaga Shield!" _A powerful looking shield replaced said monsters tablet. "This card protects my monster from being destroyed up to twice per turn." The warrior's claw starched at the shield but it still stood.

**Flip (LP: 4000 → 3400)**

John grunted. _"Now not even my Turbo Booster combo won't destroy it." _"I use Road Warrior's effect to summon a Level 2 or lower Warrior or Machine-type monster from my deck. I summon Fortress Warrior in defense position. (ATK: 1200) I'll also set a monster. I end my turn."

Flip drew his card. "I Flip-Summon _T.G. Catapult Dragon." _The following monster was a dragon with red wiring all over it. The strangest thing was its long nose with a launcher on top. "Once per turn, I can use my monster to summon another T.G. Monster from my hand. Now soar, _T.G. Jet Falcon." _A light launched from Catapult Dragon's launcher and zoomed into the sky. It formed into a falcon with two thrusters on its back. (ATK: 1400) "Now it's time for another synchro summon." This time Jet Falcon turned into 3 gates and Catapult Dragon turned into 2 stars.

_"Limit release, Level 5! Booster launch, OK! In-creation, OK! Ground support, all clear! Go! Synchro Summon! Come on! T.G. Wonder Magician!" _

A short pink-haired female magician dressed in dark red robes appeared on the field. (ATK: 1900) "And now I'll show you the true power of my deck. You see my Wonder Magician is also a tuner."

"_Oh %(%*!" _was the only thing on John's mind.

(_Clear Mind starts playing in the background.)_

_Flip closed his eyes. Energy started to surround his runner. In his mind, he was floating in a sea of energy. In front of him was a blank card that started to glow. Then he heard a drop of water. In the real world he opened his eyes._

"_CLEAR MIND! I tune my Level 5 T.G. Hyper Librarian with my Level 5 Synchro Tuner T.G. Wonder Magician." The aforementioned tuner turned into a tunnel of five stars in front of Flip. The energy surrounding his runner intensified. _

"_Limiter Removal Level 10! Main Bass Booster Control! All Clear! Infinite Power, unleashed here and now, break through this very dimension and beyond! Go! ACCEL SYNCHRO!" All of sudden Flip and his monster disappeared._

"_What!" John asked. A ripple of energy appeared behind him. Out of that ripple came Flip with a new monster. It looked like a green Gundam robot with a silver laser gun. "Come On! T.G. Blade Blaster!" (ATK: 3300) Flip glared at John. "Now the real duel begins."_

(Music End & Scene Change)

Location: Manhattan Starbucks

Time: 3:08 PM

The large man had introduced himself as the lawyer Samuel Borrelli. Renji recognized him for his commercials. However, Angel didn't recognize him at all and was on the verged of tears. Since he felt bad about that, he offered to by them a cup of coffee. And here we are.

Angel happily slurping her monacino. "Thanks Mr. Borrelli. Your really nice for doing this."

Renji calmly drank his coffee with a smile. "Ya, thanks sir."

Samuel had a blush on his face. "Oh, please. It was nothing."

"So why were you at the academy? Is someone trying to sue the school?" Renji asked.

Samuel's face suddenly became seldom. "No it's nothing like that." He tilted his head down. "I was actually trying to find my son." Angel & Renji gasped in surprise. "Your son goes to our school?"

"I'm not sure. I asked and they said there's no student with Borrelli as a last name." A sole tear feel out of his eye. "Not that I blame him. If my father was anything like me I wouldn't want to have the same name as him."

"What do you mean?" Angel asked.

Samuel took a deep breath. "Well I just wanted the best for him."

_Flashback..._

_We see a younger boy doing homework in a study during nighttime. He starts to fall asleep, Samuel slams his hand the table to wake him up. _

"_I had him home-schooled because I thought that schools would be inefficient and so I can see his progress personally." _

_During the afternoon, the boy steps towards the window and sees 2 children dueling. We switch to a scene with him dueling other children. _

"_Phil found an escape from all the textbooks in the world of dueling."_

_We switch to a scene of him watching a Turbo Duel on TV._

"_He once told me that he wanted to be a Champion Turbo Duelist. But in my mind was thinking about the people that make to the top only for people to love you when your a champion and detest you after one loss. I knew that Phil would never stop trying. And the only way to do that was destroy his dream before his very eyes."_

_Samuel sets a whole deck of cards of fire right in front of his son. Tears are falling out of the boys eyes. As he runs away, the boy screams, "I HATE YOU!"_

"_That was the was the last night I saw my son. I was only trying to protect him, but I drove him away instead."_

_Flashback end._

At this point, Samuel was in tears, Angel was on the verge of crying and Renji had his face down so his bangs covered his eyes. He stood up. "Mr. Borrelli, let's go outside." As soon as they were outside, Renji raised his head revealing eyes full of rage. "You bastard!" And with that, he slugged Samuel in the face. "The cards in a duelist's deck are more then just a bunch of plastic pieces with colors. They represent the heart and soul of that person. The reason your son ran was because your burned his soul right in front of him. If you have any respect for him, you'll cease this ridiculous search." Samuel looked away from Renji, got into his limo and drove away. Angel walked next to Renji. Even though she didn't say it out loud, she completely agreed with her friend.

Back at the duel...

Flip woke up and saw John looking down at him. "What happened?" The saw that his runner had smoke coming out of it. "What happened to my runner?"

"When you tried to perform your Accel Synchro, the engine shorted out. Your helmet keep you from getting a concussion." He looked at the sky. "What is your dream?"

"To be a great Turbo Duelist."

John started walking to his runner. "Then you should take better care of your runner. Without it, your dream will remain just that." John mounted his runner. "Remember this. Dreams are the magic that create reality." And with that he drove off. As he drove away, Flip pulled out a burnt card from his jacket. It was Beta the Magnet Warrior.

"So a dream can create reality." He smiled. "What strange guy."

_Meanwhile..._

Abelard was on the phone. "Alright then. Contact me when the event starts." He hung up. The young dark-haired walked up to him. Next to him was a little blond girl that looked like the titular character _Alice in Wonderland._

"So did run the plan through Marcus?"

"Of course. He's the main distraction for the plan."

The girl looked up. "But how can you be sure the target will be there?"

The man grinned. "Because when Mitsukai gathers information, it's always 100% accurate."

**Zeke: The pieces are lined up. A gathering of Duel Academies past & present students. And it starts a chain reaction that sends not only myself, but the entire city into a whirlwind of new adventures. Next time: "Turning Point. The Will of Destiny makes their move!" No matter what happens me, with will protect my friends.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Turning Point. The Will of Destiny makes their move!

Location: Zeke's Auto-Shop  
>Time: 10:30 PM<p>

Zeke was working on his duel runner when his D-Pad went off. He opened it and and an image of Kuriboh appeared on the screen.

"_Hello, Duel Academy Alumina! You have been invited to the Annual Reunion. This invite is for you and one guest. Come and meet, reunite and duel with your former classmates and current students. Please arrive at the time and date listed below. See ya soon!"_

The message disappeared. Zeke didn't really make any friends at the Academy, but he knew the Principal on a personal level. So he did have a friend to meet. He was also enthralled by the concept of dueling the current student body. He also who to bring as his plus one. And with that he started dialing his phone.

Location: Unknown  
>Time: 11: 03 PM<p>

In a parking lot three figures gathered around. One of them was the familiar face of Jeremiah. One the others was a dark-haired woman wearing all black with a cape to match and a silver mask that showed yellow cat-like eyes. (Voice: Ayumi Kinoshita) The last person was a feral looking boy about Renji's age dressed in black jean cloths and combat boots. (Voice: Kyle Hebert) The boy looked at Jeremiah and scowled.

"Who are you suppose to be? Clint Eastwood?"

The Infernity duelist chuckled. "Never heard that one before. He said sarcastically."

"Just get to the point. Are you our contact?" The woman asked.

"Why yes I am." He pulled out 2 envelopes from his jacket and one to each of them. "Make sure you arrive on time." The boy looked over his instructions a smiled sinisterly.

"This is gonna be fun."

The woman just walked away. The moonlight casting her shadow on them. A she disappeared from their sight, the sound of soft melody played by a grass whistle filled the night air.

_1 week later..._

Location: Sarah's apartment  
>Time: 4: 46 PM<p>

Over the past few weeks Sarah and Cassandra went from acquaintances to a mother-daughter relationship. Cassandra had learned more about the human world. While somethings were still a mystery to her, the magician had adjusted to human life. Right now Sarah was combing her surrogate daughters hair.

"Alright. That should do it. Now take a look." Cassandra looked in the mirror. Sarah and her were both wearing elegant purple dresses but Sarah wore light-pink gloves that reached to her elbow. She had her hair out of the usual ponytail.

Cassandra smirked. "You're really gonna turn some heads tonight." Her caretaker blushed.

"Why thank you. Come on let's go."

Location: Duel Academy Dance Hall  
>Time: 6:36 PM<p>

Zeke and John entered the dance hall. A lot of young adults and regular adults dancing and socializing. Zeke was wearing a black polo shirt with long khaki pants. John was wearing a classic tuxedo.

"So you see anyone you recognize?"

"No not yet." Zeke walked around and tripped on a wire. John looked down and smirked.

"Well what do we have here?"

Zeke had his eyes closed. "At least I landed on something soft." He then realized his hand was on something soft and perky. He looked up and saw a pair of silver-grey eyes and a head of raven hair with crimson streaks.

"Well I'll just leave you to it, you sly dog." John walked away chuckling. Zeke got off the young lady and bowed.

"I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! Wasn't trying to do anything perverted! I swear!"

The girl got up and Zeke saw that she was wearing an orange dress.

"_Wow, she is really cute." _He thought.

"It's okay. I know you didn't do it on purpose." The girl replied. Zeke got up and looked her in the eyes.

"I still feel bad about it. Let me make it up to you. Would you like to dance?" he held his hand out to her. The lady in question blushed.

"Well when I dance like to know the name of my partner."

"I'm Ezekiel Hudson. You can call me Zeke if you want."

"Nice to meet you Zeke. My name's Angel Christal." She took hold of his hand. As they moved the dance floor, a certain Blackwing duelist looked on with a smile. While he didn't have romantic feelings for Angel, he did see her as a sister. Renji felt proud of her.

_Meanwhile..._

John was hanging by the buffet table. In truth, he only came he for the free food. The reunion had just began so no one had started dueling yet. Like Zeke, he didn't socialize much as a child. Not because of social awkwardness, but because he was too lazy. He hung out with Zeke because he was easy to be friends with. Renji walked up next him.

"Hey."

"What's up."

_Back to Angel and Zeke..._

As they were dancing together, Angel was trying to get to know Zeke.

"I haven't seen you at school." The Genex user chuckled.

"Well that's because I graduated last year."

"Really? Cool." "_So he's not that older than me."_

"I saw you arrive on that green duel runner. Who made it."

"I did."

"Cool! I made my own too."

They both chuckled. The music suddenly stopped. A spotlight shined on a podium in the far end of the room. Sarah walked up to the podium. Cassandra stood by her side.

"Hello everyone. Welcome the New York Duel Academy Reunion. For those of you who don't know me, my name is Sarah Carmichael and I'm the principal of this school. Is everyone having a good time?" She heard a loud yes from everyone. "Okay then. First I'd like to say..."

_**KABOOM!  
><strong>_  
>A large explosion blew up the entrance. A Black Duel Runner with spikes (think a Black Team Catastrophe runner) burst threw the smoke. It skid to a halt. The rider was the feral boy from earlier. Angel recognized him.<p>

"That's Kiba Arano!"

Two figures walked through the hole in the wall. The black clothed woman from earlier and the young dark-haired boy. Four security guards tried to apprehend them but the woman pulled out a bow staff from her cloak. She slammed the first guard in the stomach with it. She kicked the next guard in the head the then neck-chopped the two remaining guards unconscious. John and Renji had different reactions. Renji had a look of fear in his eyes.

"I..I recognize the cloak. I thought s..she was j..just a rumor. T...That's Duel Devil!"

John had a different look on her face. His eyes held a burning hatred and anger.

"It's _**her**_."

The woman turned to the boy. "Do it now Shadow."

Shadow pulled out a rune stone with the wisdom knot on it's surface. His eyes glowed with a dark purple flame. The glowed appeared on the stone as well. Cassandra's eyes light up. She held her head in her hands and started screaming in agony. Sarah knelled down to her level.

"Cassandra?"

_**To be continued...**_

I would like to thank Colossal Fighter GX, Animegirl426 and Jkthelemonking for the creations of Shadow the Dark, The Duel Devil and Kiba Arano respectively.

_**John: I will never forgive her. She has put me through hell. I swear on my life the Duel Devil will answer to not just me but for every crime she has committed. Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! Heroes: Darkness Rising. My rage will not be contained anymore.**_


	8. Chapter 8

(Note this chapter is dedicated to one of my favorite shows ever! I don't own it or Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL.)

Chapter 8: Darkness Rising

Cassandra was on her knees screaming as Sarah tried to calm he down. Shadow approached the two ladies with a satisfied grin. He still held the glowing rune stone that caused the young magician pain.

"Hurts doesn't it?" He stopped in front of them and looked at Sarah. "Go away lady. This between the kid and us. Back away and I'll spare you're life." Sarah glared at him.

"No way in hell that's happening!"

Shadow sighed and put away the stone. Cassandra's eyes stopped glowing and she stopped screaming. She was still conscious but was now breathing heavily.

"Well, the boss said I could rough up the target." His forearms were suddenly surrounded in purple fire. "But you won't survive lady. Now Die!" Shadow thrust his arms forward and shot twin jets of dark fire at them. Sarah covered Cassandra with her body. The blast made contact and created an explosion of smoke. Shadow grinned as the smoke cleared. But instead of seeing a dead woman he saw...

..Zeke with his arms covering his head. His body uninjured by the flames. This caused everyone to gasp.

"Zeke!" John ran to his friends side with Angel and Renji following him.

Cassandra was dumbfounded. "_Another human I don't know just risked his life for me?" _

"How could he have survived? That was enough to kill a normal human!" Shadow screamed.

Zeke lowered his arms and John saw something he never saw before: Zeke was angry. The Genex duelist glared at Shadow.

"How dare you? You come out no where, knock out the guards and ruined every-one's good time. All to kidnap a child!"

Shadow was annoyed and amused at the same time. "Why do you care? You don't even know the kid."

"It doesn't matter! You were trying to kill these women. One of them happens to be a friend of mine. You tried to kill her. I won't stand for it!"

Shadow chuckled. "Alright kid, how's about we make a deal. We duel. If I win, the girl comes with us. If you win, me and my associates will leave."

"Oh screw that!" Kiba tried to walk up to the dark boy, put the Devil put her hand out in front of him. John and the others walked to the front of the crowd. He glared and the Devil and she looked back.

"Alright then." Zeke replied. "At least you have the honor to fight fare."

(Que Music: Duel Target! Lock On! - YGO ZEXAL Soundtrack.)

Zeke pulled out his Duel Pad and strapped it on his wrist. Flames surrounded Shadow's left arm. They dissipated and revealed a silver gauntlet with the cards zones being on a blade-like structure.

"Duel Pad, Set!"

Zeke and everybody else put on their Duel Gazers while Shadow tapped the left side of his face and dark markings appeared. His eye turned red.

"Duel Gazer, Let's Rock!"

_AR Vision. Link Complete._

Streams of data washed over the field as the Augmented Reality activated.

Zeke/Shadow: "Let's Duel!"

**Zeke (LP: 4000)/Shadow (LP: 4000)**

"I'll go first." Shadow proclaimed as he drew. "By discarding one level 5 or higher Dark monster from my hand, I can special summon _Dark Grepher." _

He sent a card to his grave and in a wave of darkness of demonic version of the famous Warrior Dai Grepher rised to the field. (ATK: 1700)

"Now I summon _Dark Hunter._"

From the shadows emerged another monster. This one was a humanoid crow with green highlights covering it's armor with a cape to match. (ATK: 1600)

"But since I only have one Dark monster in the graveyard, he loses 400 Atk." (ATK: 1600 - 1200) "I end my turn."

"My move." Zeke drew. "I summon _Genex Undine!" _A jet of water washed over the field and a strange looking female monster with water filled appendages and a head that looked like a magician's hat. (ATK: 1200)

"When she's normal summoned, I can send a Water monster from my deck to the graveyard and add 1 Genex Controller to hand." He did just that. "Then I activate my _Double Summon _spell card and bring out Genex Controller." The key Genex Tuner appeared on the field with the sound of gears winding.

"Now I'll tune them together." The two monsters flew into the air. With Controller becoming 3 gates and Undine becoming 3 stars.

"_Let the sea come alive and rehydrate life! Synchro Summon! Strike now, Hydro Genex!"_

Out of the light came a more mature version of Genex Undine. She wielded a staff with a clear orb at its tip. On her back was two hydro jet wings. (ATK: 2300)

"Now attack Dark Grepher!" The water synchro aimed her staff and fired a pressurised stream of water that pierced through the dark warrior's stomach.

**(Shadow LP: 4000 - 3400)**

"And since she destroyed a monster, I gain Life points equal to it's ATK." Hydro Genex pointed her staff into the air and created a light drizzle that washed over Zeke.

**(Zeke LP: 4000 - 5700)**

"I set a card and end my turn."

Shadow grimaced. "My turn. Draw. I activate my _Dark Spirit Art - Greed. _This lets me draw 2 cards at the cost of a Dark monster on my field." Dark Hunter turned into an aura of darkness and covered Shadow's deck zone. He drew 2 cards and the darkness dissipated. When he saw what he drew, he grinned sinisterly. Renji noticed it.

"_What's he grinning about. OK let's see. He plays a Dark deck and has three monsters in the... Oh Shit!" _He thought.

(Que Music: A Numbers Summoning! - YGO ZEXAL soundtrack.)

Shadow took a card in his hand that started to glow along with the marking on his face. "Since I have 3 Dark monsters on the grave, I summon this killing machine! _Rise, Dark Armed Dragon!"_

A dark summon gate appeared on the field. What came out was what looked liked Armed Dragon LV7 but with glowing red eyes and dark armor covering it. (ATK: 2800)

"Now I can use his effect. By banishing a Dark monster from my grave, I can destroy one card on the field. So I'll banish two of them to destroy both your cards!"

Darkness washed over Zeke's monster and his set card before destroying them. Shadow started laughing. "Now suffer. Go Dark Genocide Cutter!" A giant circle saw flew from the dragon's back. It flew across the field and hit Zeke in the stomach. It dissipated and fell on one knee while grunting and holding his stomach.

**Zeke (LP: 5700 - 2900)**

John & Angel appeared and knelled at Zeke's side.

"Are you okay?" Angel asked.

Zeke coughed and blood came out. Angel, John and Renji gasped. John stood up.

"Hey what the the hell is going on?" Shadow started to chuckle.

"Well just so happens that I can only do Shadow Duels. I haven't learned how to turn it off, but frankly it's far too fun to even bother."

John got even angrier. He was about to say something until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Zeke standing up.

"John... stay out of this."

"But.."

"I can handle a little pain. Just let me finish this duel." They looked at each others eyes. John smirked.

"Alright. But you get hurt don't say I told you so." He and Angel walked backed to the sidelines.

"Well I think that's enough. I end my turn." Shadow said.

"Then I draw!" Zeke looked at the card and smiled. "Alright! I set a card and a monster. Your move!" The cards appeared on the field. At this moment Cassandra, Angel and John all face-vaulted. They each had a different thought.

"_My future lies with this idiot?"_

"_And Renji said I was predicable."_

"_Zeke's never had a good poker-face. It's obvious that it's a trap card."_

"Well then here I go." Shadow drew. "I banish my last Dark monster to destroy your set trap card."_. _

"Chain!" Zeke's face-down lifted. "_Reckless Greed. _Now I can draw two cards at the cost of skipping my next two draw phases." Zeke did just that as Reckless Greed was incinerated in dark fire. Shadow then pointed at the set monster.

"Go my dragon! Dark Genocide Cutter!" The giant circle saw flew again. Zeke's monster was revealed to be a monster made of scrap metal. (DEF: 400) The saw split it in half before the monster exploded.

"The monster you destroyed was _Genex Searcher. _And when he's destroyed in battle, I can summon a "Genex" monster with 1500 or less ATK from my deck. So come on out, _Genex Ally Changer!" _A green and white figure with a yellow appeared on the field. it looked like something out of _Megaman._

"So you convinced me to destroy a trap that you activated any way just so you could summon that thing? Weak. I end my turn."

(Que Music: Happily Ever After - Gurren Lagann soundtrack.)

Zeke smiled. "Time to end this." Shadow raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I activate Changer's effect. I can change the attribute of one monster on the field until the end phase. And I chose to change Dark Armed Dragon into a Light monster." Changer shook his arms, which sounded like someone shaking a can of spray paint. He pointed his palms at the dragon and unleashed a torrent of yellow spray paint. When he was done Dark Armed Dragon was all yellow, indicating the change in attribute.

"Now I summon my second Genex Controller." Another copy of the key Genex Tuner appeared on the field. "Time for another Synchro!" The monsters changed into 3 stars and 3 gates.

"_A second Trinity appears! And with it unveils power in a new form! Synchro Summon! Genex Ally Triarm!"_

The light vanished a new monster arrived. This one look liked a negative version of Genex Ally Triforce. But the Tri-Cannon on the other arm. (ATK: 2400)

"I'll use it's Dark effect!"

"Dark effect?" Shadow asked.

"Triarm has three predetermined effects that can use by discarding 1 card." He did just that. "The attribute of the non-tuner material determines which effect activates. So I can use it's effect to destroy 1 Light monster on the field and draw a card."

"But there aren't any..." Shadow looked up and saw his monsters yellow body. "Oh son of a bitch!"

Two small devices flew from Triarm's back and latched onto Dark Armed Dragon. They started beeping right before they exploded, taking destroying the damned monster.

"Now I activate _Limiter Removal!" _Everyone gasped as Triarm raised it's cannon arm upward. The cannon grew into it completely shadowed Triarm.

(ATK: 2400 - 4800)

Zeke pointed at Shadow. "Let this be a lesson to you and everyone who threatens my friends. You think you can get away with hurting innocent people? Well think again!"

John smiled. "_Just when you think you someone."_

Angel clutched her hands over her chest. "_What's this feeling in my chest?"_

Renji was astonished. "_This guy kicks ass!"_

Sarah smiled. "_Four years and he still hasn't changed"_

Cassandra looked at him. "_He sounds like … no he couldn't be."_

Triarm pointed it's cannon at Shadow. He backed away. "No wait!"

"Triarm let's end this!" Energy started gathering at the tip of the cannon.

"**GIGA TRI-BUSTER!"**

And with that a massive amount of green energy launched at Shadow, completely enveloping him.

**Shadow (LP: 3400 - 0)**

The Ending sounded and Zeke's winning photo appeared. The light disappeared along with the Augmented Reality. Shadow was on his back with steam coming off his body. But he still got back up. He started chuckled which then turned into insane laughter.

"I like you Zeke. This was fun. Maybe we can do this again." Dark flames appeared over his body. "Ciao." And he disappeared. Zeke tried to walk but he fainted instead. Sarah managed to catch him. Kiba looked around generally freaked out.

"Aw shit! I'm getting out of here!" He mounted his runner and drove off. The Duel Devil activated am device on her wrist and a black & gold version of the _Bloody Kiss _duel runner model appeared next to her. She hopped on and drove away. They both escaped through the hole they created.

"Oh no you don't!" John ran through the hole in the wall on got on his runner in the parking lot. He hit the ignition and drove off. Angel was stunned by all this.

"Man what a crazy night, huh Renji." No response. "Renji?" She looked around. "Renji!"

Meanwhile as John was following the bad guys, someone was following him on a black Duel Board with orange highlights. A wire hooked his Duel pad to his board. He wore knee and elbow pads and wore a black helmet with an orange visor. It's rider was none other than Renji Kayuka.

_**To be continued...**_

**Renji: While chasing after John, Kiba and the Duel Devil, I find myself caught in a Turbo Tag Duel. But with my partner holding a grudge and his rage taking over, this will be difficult challenge. Next Time on Yu-Gi-Oh! Heroes: Tag Team! Angry Sword & Calm Feather! See ya later!**


	9. Chapter 9

(Note: I am using Tag Force rules for this duel.)****

Chapter 9: Tag Team! Angry Sword & Calm Feather!****

_20 years ago..._****

A small girl covered in a dirty blanket was crying in an alley. Her black hair covering her face. On the back of her neck was an X-shaped scar. A sound of a can being kicked echoed through the alley. The girl looked up revealing her blue-silver eyes. (Voice: Mela Lee)****

She saw a boy with short black hair wearing a red shirt and blue shorts. His hazel eyes radiated kindness a so did his smile. (Voice: Brianne Siddall) ****

**"**Are you OK?" The boy asked.****

_Present Day..._****

Kiba & The Duel Devil were riding their runners through the streets. They docked past the cars. With the mission compromised, they had no choice to retreat. Kiba looked at his rear-view mirror an saw the headlights of a duel runner that followed them move for move. ****

**"**Damn it. Some one's following us."****

The Duel Devil just looked back. "Let him catch up."****

**"**What?"****

**"**If we beat them in a turbo duel, the runners systems will temporally shut off. We can use that chance to escape." ****

Kiba smirked. "Fine by me, I wanted to try my out my new deck anyway."****

They slowed their runners down and let their pursuer catch up. They saw that it was John. They connected to each other by the communicators in their helmets.****

**"**Hey it's one of the guys who *&^(ed up the operation. You stood by the guy who beat Shadow." Kiba growled. ****

**"**His is Zeke and he's my friend." John responded. "But that's beside the point." He pointed to the Duel Devil. ****

**"**Devil, I challenge you to a Turbo Duel!" ****

The Devil chuckled. "If you want to duel you'll have to duel my partner as well."****

**"**Fine. I'll take you on two to one." John said.****

**"**No you don't." A new voice said. A figure jumped over a car and landed next to John's runner. The figure was Renji on his duel board. **  
><strong>**  
><strong>**"**Kayuka? What a you doing here?" John asked.****

**"**You seemed like the kind of guy to run off and chase someone when you get pissed." Renji replied. "I should be asking you what's wrong. The Duel Devil is known for killing her opponents after she defeats them. Why in God's name would you chase after her?" ****

The Devil grunted in anger. Kiba chuckled. "Come on Renji are we dueling or not?"****

Renji sighed. "I guess I don't have a choice. Let's make it a tag turbo duel. Me and this guy versus you and the Devil."****

**"**My name's John. I'll agree but leave the Devil to me!"****

Kiba chuckled. "Alright! Let's get this party started!" He pressed a button on his runner.****

(Music Que: Speed World - 5Ds soundtrack)****

_Duel Mode engaged. Auto Pilot Standing By._****

A stream of data rolled over the area surrounded them. The visors on the helmets and the Duel Devil's mask glowed.****

_AR Vision Link Complete._****

A Holographic wall appeared on the lane they were in. A computerized voice echoed through the streets. ****

_A Turbo Duel has been initiated. All non-dueling vehicles must excited the combat lane. Waiting Central Authorization. Authorization approved._****

The cars existed the lane. The road in front of them opened up to reveal an underground Duel Tunnel. The four duelist raced into the brightly lit tunnel. ****

**Renji & John (LP: 8000) / Kiba & The Devil (LP: 8000)******

**"**Here's the turn order. First Kiba, then John, then The Duel Devil, and finally me." Renji said.****

**"**That sound good to me. My move!" Kiba drew. "I summon _Garmr of the Nordic Beasts." _A red wolf appeared and started running by his masters side. (ATK: 800) "I set a card and end my turn." ****

**"**My turn!" John drew. "I summon Marauding Captain." The blond battle captain arrived with a yell. (ATK: 1200) "And I'll use his effect to summon _Command Knight." _A woman dressed in red armor & winged helmet arrived. She was equipped with a sword and shield. (ATK: 1200) "And she raises the ATK of all warriors by 400." (ATK: 1200 - 1600) (ATK: 1200 - 1600) "Now I'll attack Garmr with Marauding Captain!" The warrior charged forward and beheaded the feral beast. ****

**Kiba (LP: 8000 - 7200) ******

**"**Garmr's effect activates." Kiba said. "When he battles a level 4 or lower monster, that monster gets sent back to the owners hand at the end of the battle." Marauding Captain turned into a bright tan light before returning back to John's hand. This did not phase the Warrior Duelist at all.****

**"**Even so, your wide open. Go for it, Command Knight!" The female warrior drew her sword and dashed toward the feral duelist's runner.****

**"**I activate _Battle Instinct!" _Kiba's trap card lifted. "Since I'm about to suffer a direct attack, I can special summon a Level 4 or lower Beast-Type monster from my hand. Roar, _Berserk Gorilla!" _In a burst fire a large gorilla appeared on the field. He pounded his fist on his chest before roaring. (ATK: 2000)****

**"**Command Knight, Fall back!" John ordered. The warrior stopped in front of the gorilla, sheathing her sword and returning to John's side. "I set two cards and end my turn."****

**"**My move." The Devil drew. "I summon _Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier." _A shaman wielding an icicle staff appeared on the field. (ATK: 1300) "Kiba is all right if I use you monster?" ****

**"**Go for it."****

Berserk Gorilla turned into 4 stars while Cryomancer became 2 gates that circled the stars.****

_His roars echos throughout the domain of Ice. His ferocity knows no bounds. Synchro Summon! Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier!_****

The light vanished and a large blue tiger donned in gold armor with icicles appeared. It turned toward John and roared. (ATK: 2000) John looked at the tiger as though he recognized it.****

**"**_So after all these years, you still use the same monster."_****

_10 years ago..._****

(Que Music: Final Fantasy 13 Main Theme - FFXIII Soundtrack)****

The boy and girl had grown up over the last 10 years. Both their hair ran down to their shoulders. While the boy's hair was spiky, the girls hair flowed like water. They found a common interest in dueling an often dueled each other. They were dueling at night in a park covered in snow while they wore winter clothing. The street lights illuminated the night. They were testing the girls new deck.****

**"**Dewloren, end this!" The tiger slashed at the boy and depleted the rest of his life points. It knocked the boy on his back.****

**"**Wow Rei! Your new deck's awesome!" The boy said with a smile.****

The girl now know as Rei blushed. "Thanks." She looked at the boy and smiled.****

**"**Hey could do that trick again?" The boy asked. ****

**"**Okay." Rei pulled out a Shining Angel card. She closed her eyes and four glowing wings appeared on her back. The boy got up and walked to her.****

**"**All this time and you're still not afraid of me, Johnny?" Rei asked.****

**"**Of course not. If anything, it makes you even more beautiful." Johnny said. ****

He held her hands. They looked into each others eyes. Their faces moved close to each other before their lips came together and kissed as the snow slowly fell. ****

_Present Day..._****

(Que Music: Unleash Force - 5Ds Soundtrack)****

**"**I play two copies of _Water Hazard." _Two continuous spell cards appeared on the Devil's field "Now I'll use my Tiger King's effect. By returning any number of face-up cards on my field to my hand, he gains 500 ATK for each card until the End Phase." The card returned and a blue aura flow through the felines body. (ATK: 2000 - 3000) "Go Subzero Slash!"****

Dewloren ran in front of Command Knight. ****

**"**Trap Activate!" John exclaimed as his face-down lifted. "_Curious Schemes! _I send one monster from my hand and one monster of my choosing gets its ATK reduced by the discarded monsters ATK." He discarded Marauding Captain and the tigers ATK decreased. (ATK: 3000 - 1800) ****

Dewloren pounced on the female warrior, ripping her to shreds. John's second face-down lifted. ****

**John (LP: 8000 - 7800)******

**"**I activate Soul Rope. At the cost of 1000 Life Points when one of my monsters bite the dust, I can summon a Level 4 monster from my deck. I summon _Rose, Warrior of Revenge!" _A red-haired ponytail wearing woman wearing black armor and wielding a small sword appeared on the field. (ATK: 1600) ****

**John (LP: 7800 - 6800)******

**"**I set a card and end my turn." The Devil said.****

**"**My turn." Renji drew. "I activate _Fissure." _A hand appeared out of the ground and tried to grab Dewloren. ****

**"**I counter with _Magic Jammer." _The Devil exclaimed as she discarded one her Water Hazard copies. The hand disintegrated.****

**"**Alright then. I activate Hand Destruction." All four players discarded two cards and drew two cards. "Now I use the effect of Blackwing - Vayu the Emblem of Honor from my graveyard. I can remove it and 1 Blackwing monster in my graveyard to Special Summon a Blackwing Synchro Monster of an equal level. So I'll remove Vayu and _Blackwing - Elphin the Raven." _****

Spiritual versions of the monsters appeared and started the Synchro process.****

_Darkened gales, become the wings which will soar to heaven! Synchro Summon! Blackwing Armor Master!_****

The light vanished and the signature Blackwing Synchro appeared with a roar. (ATK: 2500)****

**"**And that's just for starters. I summon _Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame." _A thin humanoid bird with large blue forearms soared onto the field. (ATK: 1800) "Armor Master! De-fang that tiger!"****

As the one-eyed synchro soared forward, The Devil's face-down lifted. "I activate Negate Attack" Armor Master's fist hit vortex, which propelled him backwards. Renji grunted.****

**"**I end my turn."****

**"**My turn." Kiba drew. The tunnel ahead of them went outside to a bridge track that circled the ocean area surrounding Manhattan. "I summon _Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts." _A black horse with a golden mane trotted onto the field. (ATK: 1600) "Then I discard _Elephun _to Special Summon _Egotistical Ape." _A small monkey roared before a large Shadow ape emerged from beneath it. "I'll use his effect to decrease his Level." (LV: 5 - 3) ****

**"**_Is he going for a Level 7 Synchro?" _Renji thought.****

**"**I activate _Instant Fusion!" _Kiba continued. "By paying 1000 Life points, I can Special summon a Level 5 or lower Fusion monster from my extra deck. I summon _Fusionist." _A black a cat with wings soared onto the field. ****

**"**Kiba don't do it!" The Devil screamed. "Abelard said not to use it!"****

**"**Well to bad! I've hated that blue head since day one." He turned his head toward Renji. "You always act so smug just because you got a powerful deck and a good home! Well I gonna take all of that away from you!"****

**"**What are you talking about?" Renji asked. ****

**"**You'll find out. GO … DIVINE SYNCHRO!" Kiba screamed to the heavens.****

(Que Music: Looming Threat - 5Ds Soundtrack)****

Guldfaxe turned into four giant gates that circled the sky. Clouds started to gather around the rings and covered them. Egotistical Ape and Fusionist turned into Six stars that ascended into the clouds. A large light burst through the clouds.****

_Meanwhile..._****

Albelard looked at the stone wisdom knot on the wall that glowed a furious red. He sighed. "That hot-headed fool.****

At the dance hall, paramedics were lifting an unconscious Zeke onto a flatbed. Cassandra felt a chill run down her spine. "What was that?"****

In Norway, an underground cavern lit up. A large tree started glowing with rainbow energy.****

_Back at the Duel..._****

Kiba shouted as he pointed up to the sky, ****

**"When the door of Asgard opens, the ancient War God will raise up his Magical Hammer, The very Earth itself will shake as he appears from a roar of Thunder! Synchro Summon! Descend, Thor, Lord of the Aesir!"******

A large man descended from the sky. He was adorned in armor and cloth fit for both a warrior and a king. In his left hand was a giant hammer that looked like it could destroy a city. Lightning crackled all around him as his orange eyes glared at Renji & John. The Devil, John & Renji were all left speechless at the arrival of a new monster. Kiba just laughed like a maniac.****

_To be continued..._****

**Cassandra: The arrival of a new monster turns the tide of the duel as John & Renji fight for their lives. Meanwhile, Zeke and Myself have a dream were ye are visited by a strange being. Next Time on Yu-Gi-Oh! Heroes: Signs of the Future.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Signs of the Future

Things were not looking good for John and Renji. On their side was Rose, Warrior of Revenge (ATK: 1600), Blackwing Armor Master (ATK: 2500) and Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame on the field. (ATK: 1800)

**John & Renji (LP: 6800)**

On the side of Renji and the Duel Devil was Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier (ATK: 2000) and the giant monster of a man known as Thor, Lord of Aesir. (ATK: 3500)

**Kiba & The Duel Devil (LP: 6200)**

"Time to bring on the ass-kicking!" Kiba exclaimed. "Thor, attack Shura the Blue Flame! Thunder Pile!"

Thor lifted his hammer above his head. It glowed with lightning before he brought it down of the Tengu monster, completely obliterating it and zapping Renji with energy.

**Renji (LP: 6800 - 5100)**

"That was a stupid move Kiba." The Devil said annoyed.

"Whatever. I end my turn."

"My move." John drew.

"John." Renji said. "Remember. In a Tag Duel, my monsters are yours." He motion toward Armor Master.

"Got it." John said. "I summon Absolute Crusader." A knight in silver armor with gold trimmings arrived. "Now I tune Crusader with Rose." Rose turned into four gates and Crusader turned into four gates.

_A warrior's will is to never surrender. He is a giant who will keep fighting until the end of time. Synchro Summon! Colossal Fighter!_

The light faded and the giant green-vizored warrior arrived with a grunt. (ATK: 2800 - 3400) "And before you ask, I sent two warriors to the graveyard when Kayuka used Hand Destruction."

"It's 100 points weaker than my Nordic God." Kiba snarled.

"We'll see." He looked at Renji and he nodded. Renji pointed to Thor.

"Armor Master, attack!"

The one-eyed monster flew up and palmed Thor in the chest. Kiba expected the monster to be destroyed, but he just flew back to Renji's side. A black spike was lodged in Thor's chest.

"That's bullshit! Your monster's supposed be destroyed!" Kiba yelled.

"Armor Master has an effect that makes him indestructible in battle and makes it so I take zero damage. It also placed a Wedge Counter on your monster."

"So?"

"So I can remove that Wedge Counter to make your monsters ATK & DEF 0 until the End Phase." The spike disappeared from Thor's chest and he groaned. (ATK: 3500 - 0)

"What the #$%*!"

"Get 'em John!" Renji exclaimed.

"With pleasure." John said. "GO COLOSSAL KICK!"

Colossal Fighter jumped into the air with the full moon behind him. He descended like a comet and impacted with Thor's chest. In a flash of light, he burst through the Nordic God's chest. His enemy exploded behind him.

**Kiba (LP: 6200 - 2400)**

Renji & John zoomed past their opponents.

"You dumb-ass!" The Devil screamed. "If used Thor's effect, You could have destroyed Armor Master and this wouldn't have happened."

"Shut up. How was I suppose to know he could do that shit?" Kiba growled

"If you two are arguing, I set a card and end my turn." John finished. "So what about your monster being a Nordic God? Last I checked, being a God meant being invincible."

Sparks surrounded Kiba's runner. "Just wait."

_Meanwhile..._

Zeke opened his eyes. He saw a bright blue sky with clouds above him. He sat up and saw that he was in a grassy field.

"So you're awake?" He turned around and saw Cassandra in her Silent Magician robe.

"Hey your the little girl Shadow was trying to hurt." He looked at her with confusion. "What's with the getup? Are you a cos-player or something?" An anger vein appeared on her head.

**SMACK!**

Zeke was writhing on the ground clutching his groin. "What .. the.. hell?"

"These are robes given to me by the officials of the Magician's Guild you jackass!"

Zeke back on his feet. "Why you little..."

"This is no time to be fighting." A new voice said. The arguing duo turned around and saw a beautiful woman. She had brown hair that touched the ground. A green dress that flowed like water and eyes as blue as the sky. She had this calmed aura about her. (Voice: Kim Sevier)

"Who are you?" Cassandra asked.

"I am the place you live your lives." The woman said.

"Brooklyn?" Zeke asked. This response was followed by Cassandra glaring at him and muttering, "Idiot." underneath her breath. The woman chuckled.

"Not the city you live, but the base it is built upon."

Cassandra eyes widened. "You mean..."

"I go by many names. Gaia, Geb, Earth. Gaia is by far my favorite and I would like for you to call me that."

Zeke was pinching himself. "Wake up! Wake Up!"

Gaia tilted her head in confusing. "Why are you doing that child?"

"Because I've been knocked out by someone and now I'm having a hallucination about the Spirit of Earth."

"_He actually figured out the spirit thing?" _Cassandra thought.

"I assure you I am no hallucination."

"OK. Than what is all this?" Zeke asked.

"I need to talk to both of you about the future." Gaia said with a serious face.

_Back at the duel..._

A massive grave summon gate appeared over the water and Thor appeared again. Renji & John gasped and Kiba laughed.

"You're wounding what's going on? Well when Thor is destroyed, I can banish a Nordic Beast tuner in my grave to bring him back." He pocked Guldfaxe from his grave. "And he's summon this way, you guys get hit with 800 damage!"

Thor pointed at John & Renji and shot a lightning bolt that stunned them for a few seconds.

**John & Renji (LP: 5100 - 4300)**

"My move." The Devil drew. "I activate _Magic Triangle of the Ice Barrier!" _The spell appeared with icy winds flowing around it. "First I have to reveal 3 Ice Barrier monsters with different names in my hand." The cards appeared revealing _Blizzed, Defender of the Ice Barrier, Geomancer of the Ice Barrier & Pilgrim of the Ice Barrier. _"Then I can destroy one of my opponents monsters and special summon an Ice Barrier monster from my hand."

Ice appeared over Colossal Fighter. As it started to crack, John's face-down lifted. "Reverse Card Open! _Assault Mode Activate!"_

(Que Music: Legend of Kaiser - Mazinkaiser SKL)

Out of the sky came a large blue jet with futuristic designs. "With this card, I can send a monster to the grave to summon its Assault Mode version from my deck."

Colossal Fighter jumped into the air with the jet behind him. The jet turned into two gauntlets, a belt, armored legs, and a powerful jet pack with wings. In a flash of light, the warrior was reborn with new armor.

"_**Stand & Fight! My Ultimate Warrior! Colossal Fighter/Assault Mode!" (ATK: 3300)**_

"And when he's summoned, I can send two warriors from my deck to the grave." He did just that. "And for every warrior in my graveyard, all of my opponents monsters lose 100 ATK." The armored monster grunted and released a wave of green energy that weaken all of the opposing monsters.

(Thor ATK: 3500 - 2700) (Dewloren ATK: 2000 - 1200)

The Devil was unfazed by this. "I can still special cause of my spell." She summoned Pilgram of the Ice Barrier. (ATK: 1500 - 700) "Then I normal summon Geomancer of the Ice Barrier." (ATK: 800 - 0) "Kiba."

"Right." The feral boy replied. "I'll use Thor's other effect. During my turn, I can negate the effect of all face-up monster in my opponents control." Thor raised his hand and the green wave John's monster gave off disappeared. And all ATK stats returned to normal.

"Then I use Dewloren's effect." The Devil said. Pilgrim and Geomancer returned to her hand as Dewloren powered up. (ATK; 2000 - 3000) "Slay Blackwing Armor Master."

Dewloren pounced on the dark armored synchro and ripped it's head off with it's mouth.

**John & Renji (LP: 4300 - 3800) **

(End Music)

"_Damn it!" _Renji thought.

"Your monster might be ultimate, but it's no match for my God. Thunder Pile!" Thor brought his hammer down on the smaller monster.

"I use the power of _A/D Changer _from my grave." A blue guy in a black Gi appeared. "By banishing him, I can change the battle position of one monster." Changer waved a blue flag and Thor knelled into defense position (DEF: 2800)

"Turn End." The Devil said as Dewloren powered down. (ATK: 3000 - 1300)

"My turn." Renji drew. "I summon _Blackwing - Fane the Steel Chain." _What appeared was a humanoid bird with ninja garb. (ATK: 400) "And since I have a Blackwing out, I can special summon _Blackwing - Bora the Spear_." Another humanoid bird soared to the field, this one held a staff with a large drill at the end. "First I'll use Fane's effect to attack directly." The ninja bird vanished in a puff of smoke and reappeared in front of Kiba's runner. It pulled out a kunai and slashed the feral boy's dashboard.

**Kiba & The Duel Devil (LP: 2400 - 2000) **

"And when Fane does damage, I can which an enemy monster from attack to defense position." Dewloren crouched. (DEF: 1400) "But that shouldn't be a problem since Bora does piercing damage." The Blackwing swirled creating a drill made of wind that pierced through the Tiger King and crashed into the Devil.

**Kiba & The Duel Devil (LP: 2000 - 1700) **

"I set a card face-down and end my turn." Renji concluded.

"_Why didn't he attack with my monster?" _John pondered.

Kiba was furious. They damage him without even trying to kill his monster. "That's it!" He drew with anger. "I switch Thor to Attack position and negate all of your monster effects." Thor stood up ready to fight as his strengh returned to him. (ATK: 2800 - 3500) "Smash Fane the Steel Chain to a bloody pulp! Go Thunder Pile!"

Thor lifted his hammer and brought it down on Fane. The resulting shockwave slowed down John and Renji's runner noticively."

**John & Renji (LP: 3800 - 700)**

"AHAHAHA! I set a card. Turn End." (ATK: 3500 - 2800) "_Even if they destroy Thor, they wont survive his ressurection. I win either wave!"_

_Back to Zeke & Cassandra..._

"The Future?" Cassandra asked.

"Yes." Gaia replied.

"Wait. If you know the future, why are you going to tell us?" Zeke asked. "I mean I'm not exactly Hercules."

Gaia lifted her hand and a giant mirror appeared. It showed Zeke defending Cassandra & Sarah from Shadow's dark fire.

"I'd say that makes you a hero." Gaia said. "But this was the first of many challenges that await you."

"But what about me?" Cassandra asked.

"You have an important role to play as well. That is why you were brought to me."

Cassandra gasped. "You brought me to Earth?"

"Not me personally. I have a herald who has been preparing a group of heroes that will stand against the evil that awaits. You two are part of that group." Gaia said.

"Alright then. I'll do it!" Zeke exclaimed.

Cassandra face-vaulted.

Gaia giggled. "Don't you want to here what you'll be fighting first?"

"It doesn't matter what comes my way. I'll take them on if means protecting the innocent!" Zeke said with a smile. "Besides, I've always wanted to be a hero."

"Very well then." Gaia raised her hands. They glowed with green energy. She walked toward Zeke & Cassandra and placed her hands on their foreheads. Their eyes glowed green. They were flooded with visions.

"_Time is a living organism. It changes constantly. But sometimes, their are people who which to alter for selfish reasons."_

_They saw a man Zeke's age. He had green hair and wore a yellow turbo duelist suit. (Voice: Vic Mignogna) He was lying on the ground. 3 silhouettes stood were holding trophies as people cheered for them, their faces blocked by the sun. He got up and yelled, "So what if you beat me? I still have my friends. Right guys?" He looked behind him and saw his friends walking away from him. (Voice: Travis Willingham) "You cost us the match. A friend of ours would never be defeated so easily. So long loser." The man reached out to them. "Wait! Don't leave me! I won't lose next time! I swear it!" They still walked away. "Please. Come back." He said quietly as tears rolled down his face._

"_This man believed that there was no future for him."_

_We see the same man surrounded by futuristic looking police. They pointed their guns at him but he used a device and disappeared in a flash of light. When he reappeared in an alley, he grabbed a newspaper with the date being 1939. _

"_At first, his goal was to kill the ancestors of the team that defeated him."_

_We see various scenes of people lying dead in blood, The man holding a gun as he shoots a child being of his life._

"_But doing so destroyed an sense of humanity he had left. He spent years in the shadows, making contact with various organizations and gaining dark powers. Creating experiments destroyed lives."_

_Images of a the young man shaking hands with Al Capone. Being part of an excavation team and finding a stone with a wisdom knot on it. We see a glass tube filled with dark energy. It smashes into pieces and we see Shadow the Dark lying on the floor twitching in pain. _

"_His name is..."_

_They see an old man in white and gold robes. He has red eyes and an insane look on his face._

"_Abelard. And if he is not stopped, he will destroy everything."_

_We see Earth exploding._

Gaia took her hands off their heads and the glowing stopped. "Only you two and your friends have the power, skill and knowledge to defeat him. Do you accept the challenge brought before you?"

Zeke and Cassandra looked at each other. They nodded and turned toward Gaia.

Zeke/Cassandra: "We accept!"

Gaia smiled and raised her hand. "Then go and fight!" Everything faded to light...

"_Mr. Hudson?"_

…_._

"_Are you still with us?"_

"_Huh...?"_

Zeke opened his eyes. He saw a man in a doctor's jacket and a nurse looking down at him.

"What happened?" Zeke said in a tired voice.

"It's alright son. You've only suffered some minor bruising. And as for why you're here, your friends called us. They were really worried about you." He turned to the Nurse. "Send them in." She left. "But don't worry, a good night's sleep and taking it easy for a flew days and you'll good as new."

"Thanks." Zeke said. The nurse returned and Sarah, Cassandra & Angel walked.

"Are you okay Zeke?" Sarah asked. Zeke replied with a thumbs up.

_Back at the Duel..._

John looked at the field. The trap Kiba had set was probably something that could stop any attacks. And if they didn't finish the enemy off this turn, then it's game over. He looked at Renji and saw his calm face. He smiled at him and suddenly he understood. He touched the top of his deck.

(Que Music: Juggernaut - Mazinkaiser SKL ending theme)

"Final Turn!" He drew. "First I'll attack Thor with Bora the Spear!"

"I'll use the power of _Blackwing - Kalut the Moon Shadow _from my hand!" Renji exclaimed. "When a Blackwing battles, I can discard him to raise the ATK of said Blackwing by 1400."

Bora glowed with a yellow aura. (ATK: 1700 - 3100) He flew strait at Thor.

"Reverse Card Open!" Kiba yelled. "_Draining Shield!" _A green barrier surrounded Thor and stopped Bora. "I can use this card to negate your attack and then I gain Life Points equal to its ATK."

**Kiba & The Devil (LP: 2000 - 5100) **

"Then I'll use my trap. _Blackwing - Bombardment! _I can tribute a Blackwing on the field and another monsters gains his ATK. So I'll power up Colossal Fighter/Assault Mode!"

Bora turned into a large ball of energy that Colossal Fighter caught in his hands.

"And I'll use my Quick-Play spell _Shrink _to half Thor's original ATK." John said.

Thor powered down and shrunk down to Colossal Fighter's size. (ATK: 2800 - 1050)

"No way!" Kiba yelled.

John/Renji: "Yes Way! **GO COLOSSAL BOMBARDMENT!"**

Colossal Fighter/Assault Mode lifted the large energy ball over his head before he tossed it at Thor. It completely disinagrated him and consumed Kiba and The Devil in a massive explosion.

**Kiba & The Devil (LP: 5100 - 0)**

(Music End)

The Augmented Reality faded away and the enemy runner stopped. John and Renji stopped in front of them. As John started walking toward them, Kiba charge at him. "You son of a.." Only to be shut up by John punching him in the jaw. He continued to walk toward the Devil. Renji walked toward Kiba's runner and picked up Thor's card. As soon as he did that, got zapped by it and dropped.

"What the hell?"

The Devil got off her runner and back away from John. Icy dragon wings appeared on her back.

"Don't come any closer!" She warned him.

John's face became full of grief. "How can you say that? How can look at me not recognize an old friend?"

"I've never had any friends!"

"Yes you have! Come on. Don't you remember me, Rei?"

The Devil stopped.

"How... How do you..."

_Emergency Teleportation system activated._

Kiba & Rei's runner started glowing. As they started to disappear along with their riders, John tried to run toward her.

"REI!" And in a flash they disappeared. John flew to his knees with a defeated look. Renji looked around and saw that the Thor card was gone as. The sun rose as a new day started.

**Sarah: With the Intro Arc over and the villain revealed, We hear the story of John's history with the Duel Devil. Next Time: The Story of the Devil and her Guardian. See ya, later.**


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11: The Story of the Devil and her Guardian_

_All things truly wicked start from innocence. - Ernest Hemingway_

_10 Years Ago..._

Rei and John were reorganizing their decks and strategies in the park. The snow crunched under the boots of several men who walked toward them. Leading them was a tall brown-haired man with blue eyes adorned with a brown trench coat and black gloves. (Voice: Robert McCollum)

"Why hello there." The man said. Rei & John looked up at him. The man looked back at them. "You must be Rei young lady." The two teens looked up at him.

"Who are you?" Rei asked.

""I'm Marcus." The man said. "How about we skip the bullshit? My employer's interested in your powers and he wants you to come with us."

"$%^& you!" John yelled. He got up and both of the goons pulled out guns and he froze on the spot.

"Tell you what. I'm a reasonable guy so I'll give you an offer. We duel. I you win, you never have to hear from us again. But if I win you come with us no questions asked." Marcus said.

"Screw that! You can't force someone to bet their life on a card game!" John yelled.

"Really? Because last I checked we're the ones with guns." Marcus replied.

Rei got up and walked past John. She attached her Duel Pad to her arm and put on her Duel Gazer. Her bangs covered her face. "I accept your terms."

"What? Rei don't!"

Marcus chuckled. "That's more like it!" He put on his duel gear. Their decks auto-shuffled and they drew their opening hands.

_AR Vision. Link Complete._

Marcus/Rei: "Let's Duel!"

_A few turns later..._

"Go _Sorcerer of Dark Magic! _Attack Brionac and end this duel!" Marcus yelled as his spellcaster charged energy into his staff.

"Reverse Card Open! Magic Cylinder!" Rei yelled as two cylinders appeared in front of her.

"Nice try!" The Sorcerer's eyes glowed purple and shot a beam from each that destroyed the barrels.

"Rei!" John yelled.

"Ultimate Dark Magic!" The Sorcerer of Dark Magic aimed his staff at the ice monster and fired a massive beam that shattered it.

**Rei (LP: 1000 - 0)**

"Well that's that." Marcus said as he put away his gazer. He looked at Rei and saw a lone tear falling down her face. His smile disappeared. "Jeez. Tell ya what. I've give you two an hour to say goodbye." He started walking away with his goons. John hugged her and they spent 10 minutes in each other's embrace. Afterwards Rei looked John in the eyes.

"I guess don't need to hold anything back. I've always liked you John. When others saw me as a monster, you saw me as a human." She started to tear up. "You cared for me. But even with all my strength, I couldn't protect you. I guess people like me don't deserve a happy ending." Tears rolled down her. John did the only thing could think of and kissed her. They spent the rest of the hour in lip-lock only stopping to breathe. They separated and looked each other in the eye.

"No matter how long it takes, I will bring you back Rei. You won't have to cry ever again." John said.

Marcus and his goons returned. "Time to go." John ran toward Marcus pulled his fist back to punch him. Faster than he could react, Marcus sucker punched him in the gut. John clutched his stomach with one arm and tried to punch him again. Marcus grabbed his and twisted it. With no other options, John tried to headbutt him only to be kicked in the head. He fell to the ground with blood coming out of his mouth.

"Punk." Marcus said as he spat on him. "Let's get out of here." Rei followed them. John was starting to blackout. As he fell unconscious, he heard four words that would harden his resolve forever.

_I love you, John._

_Present Day..._

After the Tag Duel, John & Renji went to the hospital where Zeke was staying. They were currently in the waiting room where Cassandra, Angel and Sarah were seated.

"So how to do you know Zeke?" John asked.

"We knew each other when I was a student at the academy." Sarah replied.

"Why Ms. Carmichael, I didn't know you had a boyfriend." Renji teased.

"Boyfriend?" Angel asked.

Sarah giggled. "Oh no. Zeke's more like a little brother." Nobody noticed that Angel let out a breath of relief.

"Hey guys!" They turned around and saw Zeke rolling towards them in a wheelchair.

"How'd you get crippled?" John asked in a joking manner.

"For some reason they make you leave a wheelchair. I'm keeping it though." Zeke said as Cassandra & Renji face vaulted. "But I digress." He looked at the clock on the wall and gasped. "Quick! Change the channel!"

Renji looked at the clock. "Oh Crap! He's right!" He grabbed the remote and changed it. The screen changed a feed of Madison Square Garden.

"_For those of you just joining, the King of Games himself will make an announcement that will change the dueling season."_

The camera cut to a large stage with a plasma screen above it.

"_His record is 72 wins and 25 losses. He started at the bottom of the bracket but worked his way up to the top..."_

"Who is this guy?" John asked.

"How can you be a duelist and not know?" Angel asked.

"I don't really pay attention to the Pro Circuit."

"_Ladies and Gentlemen! It is a proud honor that I present with the reign King of Games for the last 6 years... __**MARCUS THE MAGICIAN!**_"

That name got John's attention.

(Que Music: D-Wheel Take Off - YGO 5Ds soundtrack)

Smoke appeared on the stage. Lights started going off. A lone figure walked out of the smoke. He wore a black tuxedo, a black top hat, white gloves and a red theater mask that stopped under his nose.

"_HELLO NEW YORK!" _He said. The crowd went nuts.

"_MARCUS!" "MARCUS!" "MARCUS!" _

"_Settle down. Settle down." _The noise stopped. "_Now I wasn't always the King of Games. I started at the bottom of the food chain. The title King of Games has been given to the person with the most tournament wins. No more! In 4 months, I will use my winnings to host a tournament in Geneva where pros and amateurs can duel for glory, money and honor. The winner of the tournament will have a chance to duel me for the title King of Games!"_

Cameras started going off. A man in a tux with sunglasses walked onto the stage. When he spoke, the six heroes recognized him.

"_Mr. Marcus will be taking questions now so one at a time people." _Shadow the Dark said.

They looked at the screen with nothing to say.

**Angel: OMG! The King of Games is in league with the bad guys! So is there something sinister behind the tournament? That's what me and Zeke are trying to find out as head downtown to track down Kiba. But along the way we meet a powerful duelist. Next Time: Downtown duel! Dragons soar! See ya later.**

**For fans of my stories: the reason I've been slow with my updates is because I've recently discovered Mecha anime. It is my favorite genre with so much epic titles. Of course there are some a I hate like Linebarrels of Iron which is so awful! :(. But I digress. So to show my love for mecha anime, I've decided to make the best Super Robot Wars fanfiction ever! Here is the list of animes I will use:**

**Gundam AGE**  
><strong>Shin Getter Robo VS Neo Getter Robo<strong>  
><strong>Mazinkaiser SKL<strong>  
><strong>Vandread<strong>  
><strong>Aquarion EVOL<strong>  
><strong>Rebuild of Evangelion<strong>  
><strong>Macross Frontier<strong>  
><strong>Gurren Lagann (Anti-Spiral Arc)<strong>  
><strong>Code Geass<strong>  
><strong>Gaiking: Legend of Daiku-Mayru<br>GaoGaiGar**  
><strong>Full Metal Panic!<strong>  
><strong>Eureka Seven<strong>  
><strong>Gundam 00<strong>  
><strong>Overman King Gainer<strong>  
><strong>Diebuster<strong>

**If anyone wants to help me with this story, please PM me. **


	12. Chapter 12

For since the intro arc is over, I've decided to make a new opening for my story. So here's to a summer of new chapters. I recommend you play the song while reading.

(Opening: O2 by Orange Range)

_Asa mo yoru mo koikogarete_

(We see the sun rising over New York.)

_hoshi ni naru yo kimi mamoru tatakai ha yukue shirazu_

(We see Cassandra standing on top of the Empire State Building. She looks up and sees birds flying.)

_Ashita to kinou no kousaten de majiwaranai kimi to boku Ima iku yo boku ha nagareboshi_

(We see The Duel Devil, Kiba, Marcus, Jeremiah, Mitsukai, Shadow the Dark, Alice in a dark room with glowing markings. Abelard is sitting on a throne with his head. He lifts his head and an evil smirk appears on his face. The screens turn into the logo: Yu-Gi-Oh! Heroes.)

_Sekai ga kuchihatetemo kawaru koto no nai mono ga aru_

(We see Zeke with his duel gear. He plays a card and Tinplate Archduke, Machina Fortress and Gustav Max appear around him.)

_Namida wo koraete demo mamorubeki mono ga bokura ni ha aru_

(John plays a card and Gilford the Lightning, Rose,Warrior of Revenge and Colossal Fighter/Assualt Mode appear.)

_Nanmannen nan'okunen mae kara no messeeji ga tainai de uzukidasu narihibiku _

(Angel plays a card and Sapphire Pegasus, Gravi-Crush Dragon and Seismic Crasher appear around her.)

_Shagareta koe de asu wo yobu kizudarake no te de kimi mamoru_

(Sarah plays a card and Athena, Honest and Speldid Venus appear. Renji plays a card a Blackwing - Gladius the Morning Star, Armed Wing and Armor Master appear.)

_I continue to fight! I continue to fight!_

(We see flashes of Duel runner parts and then Zeke, John and Angel zoom across the duel lanes.)

_Asa mo yoru mo koikogarete hoshi ni naru yo kimi mamoru tatakai ha yukue shirazu_

(Dewloren tries to bite Heroic Champion - Excalibur but he blocks with his sword. Guardian Eatos fights off the Legendary Six Samurais and then she and Shadow of the Six Samurai clash swords as sparks fly from the blades.)

_Ashita to kinou no kousaten de majiwaranai kimi to boku Sadame wo kirisaku nagareboshi_

(Rainbow Dragon and Blackwing - Silverwind the Acsendant dodged Lighting from Thor. Rainbow Dragon fires an energy blast but Hundred-Eyes Dragon uses his Sight Stream to destroy it. Dark Armed Dragon and Perfect Machine King stare each other down. Dark Armed gathers dark energy in his mouth and Perfect Machine Kings arms turns into cannons and he gets cannon on his soldiers.)

_Afureru kimi no namida boku ga ima ubaisaru_

(They fired energy blast that collide and the screen fades to white. We see a picture of Zeke, John, Angel, Sarah and Renji.)

_Chapter 12: Downtown Duel! Dragons Soar!_

Location: Zeke's Auto-Garage  
>Time: 8: 36 AM<p>

Angel park her runner in front of Zeke's shop. She looked up and saw the sign.

"So this is where he works." She knocked on the door but there was no answer. She looked around and found a rock near the door. She was about to throw it when a key fell from the bottom. "Oh. That will work." She unlocked the door and walked in. She looked around and saw no one. "Where is he?" Angel didn't know it, but Zeke was working an engine part in his basement. He was carefully moving a piece and was trying to be careful.

"Zeke! Where are you?" The young mechanic flipped out and the part he was working on blew up in his face, leaving it covered in soot. Angel came down to investigate the noise. "Are you ok?"

"Fine. I can't feel my face but fine." Zeke grabbed a cloth and wiped his face. "So are you ready to go?"

"All set!"

Confused? Let's back up a bit. To find out what the bad guys that attacked during the reunion are doing and what their connection to the Current King of Games was, everyone determined that in order to find out, they would have to confront Kiba since Cassandra knew where he lived. However, Sarah was unable to attend since she had to oversee the repairs to the school. Renji was unable because he was trying to dig up information on the Duel Devil and the Thor card Kiba played, and John just refused to go. So that just left Zeke and Angel try and question Kiba.

_One hour later..._

Location: The Bronx

Zeke and Angel rode their runners to the address Cassandra gave them. A lone figure in a red vest saw them. On the back of the vest was a golden Chinese dragon. He spoke into a phone."Intruders have entered the nest."

Six red duel runners zoomed from the alleys and boxed in Zeke and Angel. With nowhere to go, the duo was forced to follow. They were lead underneath the train rails. The riders disburse and several men and women in red vests surrounded them. A large man with unruly brown hair walked in front of Zeke and Sarah. (Voice: Scott McNeil) "So what brings you to the Bronx?"

"Um, well … we.." Angel stuttered.

"No answer, huh? Let me explain something to you. This is Duel Dragon territory." The man replied.

"So?" Zeke asked.

"That means any duelist who comes through here has duel the boss. You lose and you become one of us whether you like it or not."

"You can't do that!" Angel yelled.

"You didn't let me finish! If you win, however unlikely if you do, you're free to go."

"So are you the boss?" Zeke asked.

"No! I am!" Everyone turned and saw a short brown haired girl with black eyes. She wore a purple T-shirt and green shorts. (Voice: Cherami Leigh) "So Creed, did you explain the rules?"

"Of course Lady Phoenix." The man known as Creed replied.

Zeke looked at the girl and started shaking and his eyes started to water. In a few seconds, he was laughing hysterically. (Think Vash the Stampede's laugh.) "No freaking way! Your boss is a little girl? That's too rich!" As he continued laughing, an anger mark appeared on Phoenix's forehead.

"Phoenix... KICK!" She jumped and kicked Zeke in the head, ending his laughter and replacing it with groans of pain. "Just so you know, I'm 14!" She pointed at Zeke. "You have honor of being the first to feel my wrath!"

"Well here's the thing." Zeke scratched the back of his head. "I don't have my deck with me." Everyone face-vaulted.

"What kind of duelist doesn't carry his deck with him?" Creed asked.

"FYI, I'm in the middle of reconstructing it." Zeke replied.

Creed looked at Angel. "What about you red streak? You have yours?"

Angel nodded. "Great! Everyone make room!" Phoenix yelled. The dragons cleared until there was enough room for a duel. "Front and center!" She yelled at Angel.

"How did I get into this?" Angel asked herself. The girls stared down each other. They both threw a tablet into the air, Angel's was orange while Phoenix's was red. They expanded and landed on their wrist. The monster zones assemble and their deck were auto-shuffled.

Angel/Phoenix: Duel Disk! Set!

Everyone put on their gazers.

Angel/Phoenix: D-Gazer! Set!

_AR Vision. Link Complete. _

Green numbers spread over the field, activating the Augmented Reality. The duelists drew their opening hands.

Angel/Phoenix: Let's duel!

**Angel: 8000**  
><strong>Phoenix: 8000<strong>

"Guests go first." Phoenix said.

Angel drew. "I set a monster and a card. That's all."

"What? That wasn't a very exciting first turn." Phoenix drew and smiled. "Here's how a first turn is done. I activate Future Fusion!" The spell appeared on the field. "I can send fusion material monsters to the graveyard and in two turns I can summon that fusion monster." She took out two cards from her deck. "I send Lord of D. and Divine Dragon Ragnarok to the grave. Then I discard Darkblaze Dragon & Alexandrite Dragon to special summon _Lightpulsar Dragon!" _In a bright flash of light, a fearsome looking dragon with silver armor and blue scales roared. (ATK: 2500) "Attack her monster! _Pulse Burst!"_

The circle on the dragon's chest started to glow until a beam fired and destroyed Angel's set monster, Crystal Beast Emerald Turtle. (DEF: 2000) It reformed as an emerald in her ST zone.

"And I still haven't Normal Summoned this turn. So join the party, _Lady of D.!" _The following monster was a blond woman in black and yellow armor. (ATK: 1500) "Turn end!"

Angel drew. "I summon Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus." Angel's noble Crystal Beast arrived with a neath. (ATK: 1800) And his effect lets me crystallize a Crystal Beast from my deck." A ruby appeared in her ST zone. "Attack Lady of D!"

The Pegasus charged horn first at the Spellcaster but she chanted and a yellow barrier stopped him.

"What was that?"

Phoenix giggled. "That was my Lady's effect." She discarded the Totem Dragon in her hand. "By discarding a dragon, she can't be destroyed in battle. But I still take damage."

**Phoenix: 8000 - 7300**

"I set a card and end." Angel finished.

"My move!" Phoenix drew. "Go Lightpulsar! Slay that unicorn!"

The Dragon fired another attack that vaporized the beast.

**Angel: 8000 - 7300**

"I activate Crystal Pair! When a Crystal Beast is destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard, I can crystallize a Beast from my deck." This time a topaz appeared. "Plus, I take no battle damage for the rest of the turn."

"Fine then. I'll set and end."

Angel drew. "I activate the spell _Rare Value. _You can pick one Crystal Beast to send to the graveyard and then I draw two cards. So pick."

"I'll chose... the ruby!" The ruby disappeared into pixels and Angel drew twice.

"I activate another Rare Value."

"I pick the emerald." The process repeated.

"How I activate _Crystal Raigeki!" _The trap lifted and the topaz started to glow. "By sacrificing a Crystal Beast, I can destroy one you control. So bye bye Lightpulsar Dragon!" The topaz turned into a lightning bolt that vaporize the white & blue dragon. Despite this, Phoenix smiled.

"Bad move." She said as a grave summon portal appeared in Lightpulsar's former spot. "Since you removed Lightpulsar from the field, I can special summon a Level 7 or higher Dragon from the grave. Arise, _Darkblaze Dragon!" _A wicked looking black dragon with an orange underbelly roared. (ATK: 1200) "And before you say anything about its low ATK, when it's summoned from the graveyard it gets twice its original ATK & DEF." (ATK: 1200 - 2400)/(DEF: 1000 - 2000)

"Then I activate _Crystal Blessing! _With this, I can place two Crystal Beast in my S/T zone." A ruby and sapphire crystallized. "Then I use _Crystal Promise _to summon one of them. Come out, _Ruby Carbuncle!" _The ruby burst and revealed a cute purple cat creature. (DEF: 300)

"How its going Ruby?" Angel asked. The cat mewed happily. "That great! Now when Ruby's special summoned, I can summon my crystallized monsters." Ruby fired a beam that pierced the sapphire and Pegasus arrived once more. "And this effect activates." This time an amethyst crystal appeared. "Then I normal summon Amber Mammoth." Said monster stepped onto the field. (ATK: 1700) "And I'll equip him with Crystal Release." (ATK: 1700 - 2500) "Now I'll attack Lady with Sapphire Pegasus!" The magnificent beast charged horn first, this time the lady was destroyed.

**Phoenix: 7300 - 7000**

"Now I'll have Mammoth attack your dragon." The large beast rushed tusk first and and destroyed the dark dragon.

**Phoenix: 7000 - 6900**

"That will do for now." Angel ended.

"My move!" Angel drew. "I activate two copies of _Reckless Greed! _This lets me draw two cards," She drew two times. "But I have to skip my next two draw phases."

"Risky move." Zeke said.

"Yeah. But the boss can handle this." Creed replied.

"Now since you have a monster and I don't, I can special summon _Vice Dragon _with half its score." A skinny purple dragon weakly roared. (ATK: 2000 - 1000) "Then I sacrifice him to bring out _Strong Wind Dragon!" _Vice Dragon was covered in a tornado and when it disappeared a fearsome green dragon stood in its place. (ATK: 2400) "And he gets half of the original dragon's ATK. Plus, he does piercing damage." (ATK: 2400 - 3400)

"Not good." Angel said worried.

"For you! Strong Wind, wipe the floor with that kitty!" The Dragon sucked in some air and launched a massive fireball at Ruby, only to be intercepted by Amber Mammoth who was destroyed.

**Angel: 7300 - 6600**

"Hey!" Phoenix yelled.

"Before you complain, Amber can take the fall for his fellow Crystal Beast. And Crystal Release lets me add another crystal to my S/T zone." An amethyst crystal appeared.

"End." Phoenix grunted.

"My move!" Angel drew. "I activate the field spell: _Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins!" _The field changed to an ancient roman coliseum. "Then I set a monster and switch Pegasus to Defense position and set a monster." Pegasus covered itself with its wings (DEF: 1200) as a horizontal monster appeared. "That's it."

"So much for a turn. Speaking of turns, two of them have passed since Future Fusions been activated." The aforementioned card glowed and a long serpentine dragon with a human torso soared out of it. (ATK: 2400) "Meet _King Dragun! _And once per turn I can special summon a dragon from my hand. Welcome to the big leagues, _Tyrant Dragon!" _Dragun blew on his horn and fearsome and tall brown dragon flapped his wings and roared. (ATK: 2900)

"Holy crap!" Angel yelled.

"That's an understatement." Zeke said.

"Time to end this! Strong Wind Dragon, this time aim true!" The Dragon attacked again and this time Ruby was crystallized.

**Angel: 6600 - 3500**

"Now Tyrant will destroyed Pegasus!" He lifted his claw and smashed Pegasus. He crystallized. "And since you have another monster, I can attack again." The tall dragon smashed the set monster that revealed itself to be a creepy looking jar with one eye.

"When _Morphing Jar _is flipped, we discard our hands and draw five cards." Angel discarded her single card and drew five cards while Phoenix just drew cards.

"Well that won't stop Dragun from attack you directly!" Dragun blew on his flute again, but this time it fired an energy blast.

"I use Rainbow Ruins effect! Since I have two Crystal Beast in my S/T zone, I can half the battle damage." A rainbow colored barrier blocked the attack, but some energy got through.

**Angel: 3500 - 2300**

"I'll go to Main Phase 2 and summon Alexandrite Dragon." A silver dragon with crystals on its hide appeared. "Then I use Monster Reborn to bring back my Lady." The Lady of D. appeared from a grave summon gate.

"_**With these monsters, I can construct the Overlay Network!"**_ _Alexandrite turned into a stream of yellow light and Lady of D. turned into a stream of purple light. A swirl red vortex appeared and the streams flew into it." _"_**Xyz Summon! Rise, Queen Dragun Djinn!"**_

The Xyz monster had Lady of D.'s with the bottom half being a dragon on fire. A purple orb and yellow orb floated around her. (ATK: 2200) "With this bad mama on the field, all my other dragons can't be destroyed in battle. And I'll use on of her Overlay units to summon a dragon from the graveyard. So welcome back Darkflare Dragon." The purple orb flew into the Queen's flute and she started to play a tune. A grave summon gate appeared and Darkflare Dragon reappeared. (ATK: 1200 - 2400) "Then I set two cards and end my turn." Two cards appeared.

Angel's mind was in turmoil. "_She's got five monsters with over 2000 ATK and only one of them can be destroyed. How can I possibly beat her?" _Her hands started shaking.

"What's the hold up? Make your move already!" Creed said impatiently. The rest of the Duel Dragons started yelling at Angel to either take her turn or give up. Zeke looked around and yelled at the top of his lungs, "DON'T GIVE UP ANGEL!"

Everyone stopped talking and Angel's hands stopped shaking. Angel looked at Zeke.

"Sarah told me you were one of the best duelists in the Academy! So go ahead and prove it!"

Angel smiled and blinked at Zeke. For some reason, he started to blush.

"Alright! My turn!" Angel drew. "I summon my second Sapphire Pegasus." Another winged horse appeared and brought out an Amber crystal. "Now I activate Crystal Abundance!" The four crystals in her S/T started to glow. "This card sends all cards on the field to the graveyard!"

"_$^%#!" _Phoenix thought. "_Destruction Jammer only works for destruction effects! Stupid wording!"_

The Crystals exploded taking everything with it. When the light faded, the field returned to the Duel Dragon's base. "And for the finale, I can summon as many Crystal Beast from my grave as possible!" A large grave summon gate appeared and Sapphire Pegasus, Ruby Carbuncle, Amber Mammoth, Topaz Tiger and Amethyst Cat rose out and glared at Phoenix.

"Oh no." Phoenix squeaked.

"Everyone attack!" The Crystal Beasts charged. Topaz and Amethyst clawed at her, Amber & Sapphire attack with their horn & tusks, and finally Ruby fired a red laser from her tail, knocking Phoenix off her feet.

**Phoenix: 6600 - 0**

The ending buzzer sounded and the Augmented Reality faded away. The Duel Dragons stood in disbelief.

"The boss lost?" Creed asked not believing it.

Phoenix got up on her feet. But instead of being sad, she actually looked excited. "That was awesome!"

"Huh?" Zeke said. Phoenix walked up to Angel. "You were the first person to ever beat me in a duel! You've amazing skill!" She said with stars in her eyes. Angel smiled.

"Thanks you were amazing too." She replied.

Seeing this scene brought tears to the rest of the Duel Dragons.

"Even in defeat, she handle it with such grace."

"That's our boss."

"Don't worry boss! You'll always be number one in our books!"

"_This city is full of interesting duelists." _Zeke thought. He looked at Angel and felt something weird. "_Why is my heart beating so fast?" _

**Today's featured card: Queen Dragun Djinn. It's power lets all other dragons invincible in battle. Added with the power to bring a dragon back from the grave, it's truly a force to be reckoned with in a Power Dragon deck. **

**Renji: While Zeke & Angel continue their investigation, John is visited by the spirit of one of his warriors. Accord to him, John needs the power of a hero to save Rei. Next time, Heroic Battle! John's True Power! See ya next time! **

**P.S. For fans of my stories, I've started an Avengers fan fiction. Go onto my bio and check it out. Please Read and Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

I know it's been awhile since I've even touched this story. Looking back, there are a lot of things I didn't like when I re-read this story. So now that I've grown as a writer, I've decided to remake this story. The new version should be up later this week so keep an eye out for:

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Heroes: R**

**See ya next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Exciting news! I'm currently looking for an artist to collaborate with me on several projects. Basically, I'm looking for someone to draw some of the stories I've posted on this website along some original ideas of my own. If you're an artist or you know someone who is artist, please contact me at kevan . lago gmail . com. I also have a deviantart account named Klag2. **

**Thank you for your time. **


End file.
